


傲慢与偏见与巫师

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 傲慢与偏见AU，设定在十八世纪末十九世纪初（傲慢与偏见原作时间）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道这篇文当年在lofter发布的时候引起了一定的争议，我把它搞出来了就不会改。  
> 本文灵感来自《傲慢与偏见与僵尸》，你看到的一切觉得眼熟、像《傲慢与偏见》的段落都是我选自译本和故意写成翻译风格的。这篇文的初衷就是想要糅合HP剧情和《傲慢与偏见》，因此选择了这样的叙述风格。  
> 我可以放弃署名权，你觉得是什么就是什么，喜欢它我谢谢你，骂它我也不会改，骂我无所谓，反正我也不会回应。

凡是有钱的单身汉，必定要娶位太太，这已经成了一条举世公认的真理。在巫师届，这句话后面还要加上一句。

有一天早上，莫丽 韦斯莱在陋居的厨房里如此说道。

“如果你不想娶位太太，也可以考虑另一个单身汉，无论他是不是有钱，哈利。”韦斯莱太太慈爱地看着他，指挥着堆满油汪汪的烤肠和炖土豆泥的盘子穿过狭小的厨房，堪堪落在黑发碧眼的年轻人面前。

哈利 波特是一名刚从霍格沃茨毕业的巫师，他这个夏天暂且没什么打算，便应邀在好友罗恩 韦斯莱的家——陋居里度过整个夏天。韦斯莱一家待他如亲人一般，这也让他在陋居里住得十分惬意，他十分享受韦斯莱夫人对他无微不至的关怀，尽管有时候这种过度关怀让人不免懊恼。

“谢谢，韦斯莱夫人。”哈利局促地道谢，他有些尴尬于莫丽对他婚事的热衷，假装并没有听到这个建议。

“别着急，莫丽。他们还年轻，有的是机会认识些新朋友，比如说现在就是个好时候。”亚瑟 韦斯莱叉起一根香肠，含糊不清地接过话题，宣布道：“尼日斐花园终于租出去啦，洛夫古德先生昨天告诉我，它的新主人是一位从法国逃难来的年轻小姐，看房子的当天就将它租了下来，打算在米迦勒节之前搬进去呢！”

“感谢梅林，那幢漂亮的大房子终于有了新主人！”莫丽既为空置多年的好房子感到高兴，又略微遗憾地说，“我还想着如果再没有人，咱们可以试试讲价把它租下来呢。”她在厨房里转了个身，差点撞到了煮着浓汤的坩埚。

哈利埋头吃着土豆泥，好奇地听着韦斯莱夫妇的对话。奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村里住着的巫师虽然不如戈德里克山谷多，但无论在哪个巫师村庄，新邻居总是一个津津乐道的饭后话题，更何况是位年轻的小姐。更何况，但凡话题涉及到年轻的单身巫师，大家总免不了多问几句。

于是话题又回到了开头——关于要给哈利娶一个太太的讨论。

“要我说，你得找一个温柔体贴又懂得操持家务的妻子。你还在上学的时候小天狼星就把家里搞得一团糟，他根本不知道如何照顾你！看在梅林的份上，他自己还是个单身汉呢。”莫丽抱怨道，用怜爱的目光注视着埋头苦吃的哈利，“你和小天狼星都该有人来管管。”

“我很好。”哈利辩解道，“我们俩都很满意现在的生活。”

“那是因为你还没遇上一个让你更快乐的人。”莫丽眨眨眼，“爱情能在你的面包上抹蜂蜜，也能在你的伤口上洒砒霜，但无论哪种都让人甘之如饴。”

“这还得看哈利喜欢什么样的人。”亚瑟劝道，“也许温柔体贴的姑娘不适合他，这都得看哈利自己的意见。”

哈利的脸都红到脖子根了。他匆匆扫完最后一点土豆泥，谢绝了韦斯莱夫人再来一块面包的提议，打算去后花园的空地上加入正在玩魁地奇的双胞胎。

尼日斐花园有了新主人这个消息就像插了翅膀一样飞遍了整个奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村，深居简出的巫师们听说了新来的邻居也是同类，还是个漂亮的法国姑娘，立刻从邻近村子纷纷赶来拜访。

韦斯莱先生十分热衷于结交新朋友，他也是第一批拜访尼日斐庄园的人。可是他回来时带来的情报远远不能满足热情好客的韦斯莱夫人，她埋怨丈夫不够殷勤，甚至连邻村的迪戈里夫人都知道的比他多。

“当然啦，因为他家的塞德里克也还是个单身汉呀。”亚瑟满不在乎地哈哈大笑，“阿莫斯跟我说，他太太恨不得直接上门提亲呢。”

“由此可见，她是个多好的姑娘！”莫丽总结道，她用木勺敲了敲坩埚边缘，“真希望我的儿子们有这样的福气，能娶到一个这样的姑娘。”她扫了一眼拥挤的饭桌，眼神略过嬉闹的双胞胎和埋头大吃的小儿子，最终将目光落在角落里的珀西身上。

珀西停下刀叉，想发表一些高见，但最终还是什么都说不出来。双胞胎中的一个立刻插嘴道：“妈妈你再等会儿，珀西还在思考他的发言稿呢。”哈利和罗恩跟着哄笑起来，金妮也咯咯地笑着，只有珀西坐直了身子，脸色苍白地把他盘子里最后一点豌豆吃掉。

亚瑟心满意足地擦擦嘴，在莫丽第二遍转述迪戈里太太对法国小姐的好话时，才慢悠悠地宣布他已经得到庄园新主人的舞会邀请，还拿出了一张精致的请帖。

“我的好老爷，”莫丽尖叫一声，给了他一个充满食物香气的吻，“我就知道你不会放着家里这一大群小伙子不管的！”

“我们离结婚还早着呢！”乔治和弗雷德共同抗议道，但莫丽瞪了他们一眼： “如果你们能像当初我和你们爸爸一样争气，就不会等到毕业以后才要父母操心婚事！”她又转过头来表扬罗恩，“这点上罗恩做的比你们都好。”

罗恩的脸简直像被开水烫过了那么红。他一毕业就和一个叫赫敏 格兰杰的姑娘订婚了，这大概是他唯一一点领先于他的兄弟们和哈利的地方。

自从上个世纪的国际保密法实施以来，英国巫师的行踪越来越隐蔽，交际圈越来越小，除了上学根本没法认识新朋友。也无怪韦斯莱夫人操心孩子们的婚事了——他们家有六个男孩呢！

莫丽对儿子们的婚姻大事如此上心，让哈利既感到好笑又有些羡慕。但他现在也笑不出来了，因为莫丽在数落儿子们的时候总不忘加上哈利一份——她似乎把小天狼星那一份责任也揽在了自己肩上。

接下来的几天里，哈利听着莫丽将这位素未谋面的姑娘夸上了天，尤其赞赏她举办舞会有多么善解人意。莫丽甚至打听到这位女主人将会从伦敦邀请一大群客人参加舞会，这可让她高兴坏了。

“跳舞总是认识好姑娘的第一步。”哈利帮她把快发霉的礼服从箱底拿出来晒晒太阳时莫丽这样说道，“我们的人太少啦，上次参加舞会还是我做姑娘的时候呢。一下子要准备这么多礼服，真不知道我忙不忙得过来。当然啦亲爱的，小天狼星已经把你的衣服送来了，你可不用担心在舞会上姑娘们因为你打扮得不体面而拒绝你的邀舞。”

“我没打算参加——”

“别说傻话，哈利。”莫丽打断他，“小天狼星虽然自己的生活都一团糟，但他对你的人生大事还是很关心的。小天狼星前几天还在信里跟我说，希望我能替他多操心你的事情呢。”

舞会的日子在韦斯莱夫人日益高涨的期盼中越来越近，韦斯莱一家在莫丽的情绪感染下也对舞会抱着空前的期待。哈利本来对此不感兴趣，但他最近陷入了一点小麻烦，这时候，一场能排解压力的舞会就显得不那么无趣了。

事实上，对于鲜有新闻的巫师村落来说，那确实是一场极为精彩的舞会。在尼日斐庄园的主人尚未露面之前，这位法国小姐的传闻就已经漫天飞了。有人说她是个媚娃混血的法国贵族，因为和皇后交往过密而遭受蜚语，是她奢侈的生活导致了法国的动乱；也有人说她只是个普通的巫师，因为朋友的邀请而决定在英国定居。于是又有传言说她的朋友是富可敌国的有钱人，为了追求她一掷千金买下了这座豪宅，这让莫丽不禁担心起这位小姐的品格来。

等到这些贵客走进舞场的时候，谣言就不攻自破了。尼日斐庄园的新女主人芙蓉 德拉库尔确实是位漂亮优雅的法国小姐，甚至还有一些媚娃血统。她是为了躲避法国动乱带着妹妹加布里而来到英国暂住的，与她同行的三位姐妹和两位先生却是地道的英国人，其中一位小姐还是哈利和罗恩的同学。

潘西 帕金森。哈利一眼就认了出来，她其貌不扬，但在那一届霍格沃茨的学生中十分有名。一方面是她来自与哈利的学院对立的斯莱特林，另一方面则是因为她的性格。她总是抱怨霍格沃茨不如布斯巴顿来得优雅，还埋怨过她父母没有将她送到德姆斯特朗，据说她的儿时玩伴们都在那儿读书。

另外两位格林格拉斯小姐同样出身布斯巴顿，举止优雅，态度落落大方。两位男巫则来自德姆斯特朗，便是帕金森口中的儿时玩伴。布雷斯 扎比尼身材高大，是个相貌普通的幽默绅士，而他的朋友德拉科 马尔福却引起了全场的注意，因为他是个面色苍白又极为英俊的年轻人。他的姓也是人们津津乐道的原因之一，马尔福家出了名的有钱，据说拥有半个威尔特郡。舞会开始时大家都在讨论他出色的外貌和显赫的财产，屋子里有一大半姑娘都热烈地注视他的一言一行，但很快人们发现他十分高傲，瞧不起人，尤其看不起混血巫师和麻瓜巫师，因此大家立刻疏远了他，转而对待人和蔼的芙蓉和几位小姐们更加亲切了。

也许是在法国颠沛流离的生活让芙蓉对宁静的英国乡村格外有好感，她整个晚上都没有离开舞池半步，每一场都跳。她的媚娃血统让在场的男巫们都围着她团团转，但她唯独钟情于刚休假回国的韦斯莱家的大儿子。她连着和比尔跳了三首曲子，才在别人的催促下交换了舞伴，相比之下她的女伴们就显得有些拘束了，但比起小马尔福来，每个人都能称得上完美。

小马尔福先生只和格林格拉斯家的二小姐跳了一场舞，此外就在阳台和室内踱来踱去，偶尔和认识的人谈一谈，凡是有人介绍他和别的小姐跳舞，他怎么也不肯，最后也只和布雷斯跳了一首。大家都传言他不喜欢姑娘，又厌恶他眼高于顶的言行，希望他不要再来。其中韦斯莱夫人和赫敏对他尤其反感，前者是因为他嫌贫爱富，后者则是被他的血统论冒犯了，而且这种反感变本加厉，变成了一种极端的厌恶和气愤，因为小马尔福得罪了赫敏和罗恩最好的朋友——哈利。

由于不善交际，尽管在场男巫少，哈利还是大部分时候在角落里和朋友们聊天，大家都在跳舞的时候他不得不空坐着。小马尔福先生曾一度站在他身边，而此时帕金森坚持走来要和他跳舞。

“走开，潘西。你知道我一向讨厌跳舞。光是待在在这种乡下的舞会上都让我觉得受不了，我宁愿和布雷斯聊一晚上的魁地奇也不愿在这儿受女人们摆布。”

“我可不愿意像你这样傻站在这儿整个晚上，”潘西嚷嚷道，“如果你真不愿意和姑娘们跳舞，那就去找点乐子。霍格沃茨里的好球手可不比德姆斯特朗少，比如说你身后的那位。”

小马尔福先生闻言转过身来，打量了哈利一会儿，直到哈利也看见了他才收回目光，拿腔作调地说：“我听说过他的名字，我妈妈告诉我他是被我那家族除名的舅舅抚养长大的。他长得还可以，但远没有好看到让我能主动和他说话。放在平时也许我会勉强和他打个招呼，可是我现在可没心情和一个乡下小子高谈阔论。赶紧去和你的那些乡巴佬们跳舞吧，除非你享受我的侮辱。”

潘西 帕金森半是玩笑半是恼怒地朝他啐了一口跑开以后，小马尔福先生也走开了。哈利依旧坐着，但对小马尔福实在没什么好感。他把偷听来的这段对话转述给赫敏和罗恩，小姑娘对此气愤非常。

“小天狼星是我见过最正直最热心的人，虽然有时候过于鲁莽，但我们都喜欢他的风趣和健谈。如果说到被家族除名，那也是因为布莱克家不是什么好地方。有一个布莱克家出身的妈妈，那意味着小马尔福先生也不是什么善类。他有钱但是目中无人，傲慢又盲目，这样的人通常都没什么好下场。”她总结道。

哈利完全同意她的话，并打算给小天狼星去信一封，把遇见小马尔福先生和他的种种言行当作消遣以供他的教父取乐。


	2. Chapter 2

尼日斐花园舞会的一夜成了奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村经久不衰的谈资，稍微远一些的巫师家庭听说后都暗自后悔没有赶来参加这一盛事，但芙蓉小姐承诺她很快会举办下一场舞会。

离尼日斐花园最近的韦斯莱一家很快成为了这座大房子的常客，一方面是因为韦斯莱家的热情好客，另一方面则是因为芙蓉对比尔的好感——莫丽为此洋洋自得了很久，她总是向亚瑟炫耀自己的未卜先知，坚持让比尔回国休假的决定有多么明智。

她的丈夫和儿子们很有默契地对此闭口不谈，但对她常去尼日斐花园拜访的建议十分赞成。韦斯莱一家都是打魁地奇的好手（除了珀西），他们很快和新到来的年轻人打成了一片，芙蓉慷慨地借出花园后那片最大的空地，好让男孩子们随时随地能来上一场对战。因为这样她才能经常借此机会向比尔求助英语，就连她的小妹妹加布里都偷偷问金妮他们是不是在谈恋爱。

格林格拉斯家的两位小姐并不十分坚持纯血论，因此她们很快接受了赫敏作为新朋友，只有围绕着小马尔福转的潘西受到了冷落。但这也在意料之中，傲慢的小马尔福先生不屑于和韦斯莱一家来往，又作为花园租赁的担保人不得不在此滞留一段时间，可是他对潘西并无好感，大部分时间都是独来独往。

哈利保持着与小天狼星的通信，自然也就把小马尔福先生的近况和韦斯莱一家的趣事统统告诉了他的教父，尤其嘲笑了芙蓉对韦斯莱家大儿子大胆的追求和小马尔福的不招人喜欢。他一心只知道谈论陷入热恋的比尔，孰不知自己已成为了那位讨人厌先生的意中人。

说到小马尔福，他初次见到哈利时并无好感，在舞会上望着他的时候，也只是充满好奇而已；第二次见面时，他甚至还在嘲笑哈利凌乱的头发和瘦小的身量。不过，虽然他在他的朋友面前都强调哈利一无可取，也在心中如此肯定着，但只不过转身的功夫，他就被哈利那双明亮翠绿的眼睛吸引了。他从未见过如此漂亮干净的眼睛，这使得哈利整个人看起来朝气蓬勃，腼腆的微笑又显得他十分和气礼貌。很快，他又颇为懊恼地发现了哈利身上好几个可爱的地方。小马尔福先生瞧不起他瘦弱的身板，又不得不承认他在扫帚上灵活敏捷得像只雄鹰；他还笃定哈利来自乡村没见过什么大世面，可他从哈利得行为举止上又能瞧见一些承自他教父的优雅和自信。

但哈利对此一无所知，他只觉得小马尔福是个骄纵且令人讨厌的富家公子，何况他有多讨厌哈利的出身和平凡相貌。

小马尔福先生开始希望和他深交。他甚至屈尊加入了韦斯莱一家的魁地奇球赛，好能和哈利交手几番，引起他的注意。

他的策略说不上失败，但也不能说是成功。哈利终于意识到了小马尔福对自己的关注，但他完全不明白为什么小马尔福先生讨厌他，又反复在他面前晃悠。于是，在一次村庄上的巫师聚会时，他终于有机会探究一下这位古怪巫师的究竟。

当时哈利正和赫敏聊起同届巫师们的去向，而塞德里克路过的时候恰好加入了他们。他是个比哈利高一届的赫奇帕奇，十分出色健谈。小马尔福先生一直在附近徘徊，留神听他们的谈话。等他走远些时，哈利对赫敏说：“我真不明白他为什么一直在偷听我们说话。”

“也许你该问他本人。”

“如果他还想要在我身边晃悠，那我只好让他吃不了兜着走了。”

塞德里克的父亲没过多久也走过来参与谈话，只不过他言语之间都是夸耀自己的儿子，这让哈利和赫敏多少感到不适。此时小马尔福先生端着一杯酒又走过了他们身边，赫敏怂恿哈利当面询问他这个问题，哈利立刻转过身来问他：“马尔福先生，我们刚才在谈论教育对一位巫师的影响，你有什么高见吗？”

“知识对每个人都是至关重要的，挑选魔法学校确实需要慎之又慎。”

“我们一家都是赫奇帕奇。”迪戈里先生骄傲地搂了搂儿子的肩膀，“当然啦，我以为像格兰杰小姐如此好学，应该会去拉文克劳。”

“分院帽曾经考虑过，但是最后还是让我去了格兰芬多，大概巫师本人的意愿也是决定分院的要素之一。”

“没错，它也劝过我去斯莱特林，但我没同意。”

“潘西说斯莱特林是最好的。”

小马尔福先生的话让在场的人都皱起了眉头， 哈利嘲笑道：“对她来说真是再好不过了。”

他嘲弄的神色太过明显，小马尔福先生忍不住想要开口反击，塞德里克立刻说道：“分院帽总是能判断出最适合他们的学院，也许我们挑不出最好的，但总会是最合适的。哈利，韦斯莱家的小姑娘在向你招手了。”

哈利回头看了一眼角落里红着脸的金妮，欠身结束了这场尚未开始的战争。比起小马尔福先生，这才是他更为烦恼的事情。他一直知道金妮对他的崇拜之情，罗恩还为此嘲笑过他的独特魅力，但自从见过了比尔和芙蓉的来往，加之早熟的加布里对她的怂恿，金妮对他的感情似乎发生了细微的变化。这些都是赫敏告诉他的，起初哈利和罗恩都对她的忠告嗤之以鼻，但哈利很快发现这种细微的变化已经无可挽回了。他不得不想尽办法远离金妮，好让她热切的眼神能够降温，可他拒绝他人的手段实在泛善可陈。

瞧见哈利正往金妮走来，坐在她身边的加布里笑盈盈地起身走开了，她立刻钻进人群中不见踪影，而哈利被金妮拖着无法脱身。

“我们来跳舞吧，哈利。”金妮羡慕地望着在大厅中央翩翩起舞的几对璧人，不等哈利答应便捉住他的手朝舞池挤去。

弹琴的正是塞德里克的未婚妻秋，她看见哈利之后微笑致意，弹起了一首欢快的苏格兰小调。韦斯莱家的双胞胎也带着女伴加入了进来，还拉上了罗恩和赫敏。男人们在一旁聊着部里的事情，他们高谈阔论，似乎想要以此来博得太太们的关注和崇拜，而韦斯莱太太和迪戈里太太都在举杯高声大笑，谈论着镇上最新出的布料和首饰，莫丽得意洋洋地朝迪戈里太太透露她的小儿子罗恩已经和赫敏订婚的消息。她是个藏不住事儿的女人，总要向别人说些自家的喜事儿，好让大伙都跟着高兴。

小马尔福先生就站在她们身边。他看到韦斯莱一家就这样度过一个晚上，而他除了那一句再也没有和哈利说上话，心里十分不高兴。他既为哈利主动与他说话感到高兴，但又对他的敌意莫名其妙，还因为哈利为了陪金妮 韦斯莱跳舞而拒绝与他说话而倍感羞辱。他思虑极重，甚至没有注意到洛夫古德先生站在他身边。直到年轻巫师们跳完舞，他才听见洛夫古德先生对他说道：

“小马尔福先生，跳舞可真是年轻人的一大特权！没有什么比跳舞更能让人增进感情的了，我敢说这是一个得体的巫师最出色的才艺。”

“当然，先生。妙就妙在是个人都会跳舞，无论出身多卑劣——哑炮都能自得其乐呢。”

洛夫古德先生笑了笑没作声，转而提起了他在伦敦打算办一个杂志出版社，好听听小马尔福先生给出的高见，而德拉科无心听他的殷勤，他正在因为哈利离开了他的视线而焦躁不安。

而没过多久，他心心念念的人再次出现在了他的视野之中。哈利的嘴巴抿成了一条直线，眼睛却因怒火而更加明亮，他快步走过小马尔福先生的身边，被洛夫古德先生叫住了：“你跑去哪儿了，波特先生，这正是跳舞的大好时机呢！如果你是因为刚才地舞跳得不够尽兴才退场，我敢说没有人比小马尔福先生更擅长跳舞了。”

这一句马屁终于拍到小马尔福先生心里去了。他立刻抬起头看向哈利，而后者看起来意不在此，他愤怒而困惑地看了小马尔福先生一眼，说道：“你误会了，洛夫古德先生，我不是来找舞伴下场的。”

小马尔福先生挺直了胸膛，十分有礼貌地要求他赏光，但哈利坚决地拒绝了他，甚至匆忙行了个礼告辞了。洛夫古德先生还在他身边抱怨着哈利的不识趣，但是小马尔福先生并没有生气，他反而高兴地认为哈利只是有要事在身，而不是不想和他跳舞而拒绝了他。他还因此沾沾自喜，以为哈利对自己的态度有所转变了。

恰巧整晚闲着无事的潘西看见此景，走来对小马尔福先生说道：

“我能猜中你现在在想什么。”

“谅你猜不中。”

“你在想，这场无聊透顶的聚会终于要结束了，感谢梅林我们不用和一群乡巴佬再在这间屋子里待上一整个晚上。事实上我和你想的一样，我可真怀念在伦敦时安静读书闲聊的每个夜晚。”

“你完全猜错了。我现在正在想，为什么有些人花了一整天浓妆艳抹的脸，也不如有的人生气时瞪来的一个眼神叫我难忘。”

潘西大为吃惊，一定要他说出这个生气的人是谁。小马尔福先生像是鼓起极大的勇气回答她：

“哈利 波特先生。”

这回轮到潘西瞪大眼睛了。她重复了一遍他的名字，不可置信地对小马尔福先生说道：

“我敢说这是我心中名单上的最后一个人，但我由衷地祝愿你找到了一位极其有趣的意中人，来自格兰芬多的愚蠢和鲁莽肯定会为他的眼神锦上添花。当然啦，有了这位好先生，你的生活一定会更加丰富多彩的，因为你还同时得到了一个被母族除名的舅舅和一大家子黄鼠狼。”

她恶毒地说着，而小马尔福先生恍若未闻，他还在回味着哈利似怒非怒的神色和离开时挺拔的背影。见到他如此镇定自若，她的利嘴更加滔滔不绝了。


	3. Chapter 3

对于哈利来说，在韦斯莱一家悠闲的度假终于迎来了终结的那一天。自从上一次巫师聚会上他弄哭了金妮 韦斯莱，他的日子越发难熬了。

尽管罗恩一再强调金妮对他的倾慕本身就是一种畸形的崇拜，并且保证他会对其他韦斯莱们守口如瓶，哈利依旧对拒绝了金妮的求爱而感到愧疚。赫敏为了安慰金妮，带着她去镇上的小集市走走。哈利恰好留在陋居里给他的教父写信，没过一会儿罗恩就上来邀请他一同去尼日斐花园打上一场魁地奇散心。

可惜天公不作美，他们拿着扫帚到达尼日斐花园时下起了沥沥小雨，扫兴的韦斯莱兄弟们只好在庄园里闲聊，以打发躲雨的时光。

格林格拉斯姐妹去小镇上采买些脂粉去了，布雷斯尚在午睡，花园里只剩下芙蓉、潘西和小马尔福先生。比尔和芙蓉占据了一个角落，他手里拿着一本诗集读着，好让芙蓉能更快掌握英语，她矜持地小声跟着比尔重复诗句，眼神明亮地看着他；哈利拿出了随身携带的金色飞贼，和罗恩相互抛了起来，韦斯莱兄弟立刻加入了他们，还变出了小型的球门，在室内玩着传球的小把戏；小马尔福先生则是坐在窗台边，他既不想加入比尔和芙蓉，又无法放下身段和韦斯莱兄弟们玩球，只好把前夜未完成的家信拿出来好好润色一番；潘西也装模作样地读着一本不知名的巫师历险记，她又想看小马尔福先生写信，又假装自己沉浸在书中，一心二用，两件事都做得心不在焉。

壁炉中的柴火噼啪作响，每个角落里的人都在专心自己的事情，只有潘西还时不时想要找小马尔福先生搭话。终于她按捺不住，放下手中的书坐到了小马尔福先生的旁边，她打量着小马尔福先生的措辞，偶尔出声赞美几句。小马尔福先生忙着思考如何向身在北欧的父母汇报最近的行踪，还要提及下他们还在英国的亲戚近况，因此无暇顾及潘西。黑发姑娘无聊地打了个呵欠，她的眼神朝房间里转了一圈，最终落在了哈利身上。

“波特先生在这里待了这么久，之后有什么打算吗？”

果不其然，小马尔福先生立刻抬起了头，潘西自得于吸引了他的注意力，便一定要哈利回答出个所以然来。哈利诧异于潘西的问话，但出于礼貌他还是回答道：

“我打算在感恩节过后回到戈德里克山谷，和我教父一起。但我们可能有别的出行计划，比如说他可能想要去苏格兰拜访一个老朋友。”

“那之后呢？”

“暂时没有计划，帕金森小姐。你呢？”

“我父亲已经在催我回庄园了，他等着我清点家产，好参加一些上流社会的聚会，也许考虑要给我挑一个未婚夫了。”潘西重点强调了“上流社会”，在说到未婚夫的时候瞥了一眼若有所思的小马尔福先生，又说道：“那你没有什么关于未来的规划呢？”

“暂时没有。我对最近建立的傲罗部门很感兴趣，但是莫丽担心这个职业有些危险。我教父倒是很希望我能当个魁地奇球员，但我不知道。”

“也许你可以考虑加入我们的韦斯莱魔法笑话商店，说真的，你很有天赋。”

“那我呢？”

“你可以帮我们在路边吆喝。”乔治和弗雷德对视一眼，异口同声地对罗恩说道。他们嘻嘻哈哈地打闹了起来，眼看着谈话焦点转移到了韦斯莱兄弟身上，潘西不甘心地高声询问小马尔福先生道：

“我猜你过完感恩节会去北欧找你的父母，也许我们可以一同拜访他们。”

“首先，我从来不知道你有出行北欧的计划，因此我只能很遗憾地拒绝邀请；其次，之后我不会立刻离开英国，我还需要拜访我的姨妈，替我父母巡视马尔福家族的产业。”小马尔福先生回答完后便埋头于书信间，这让潘西很是失望。她略一思考，又朝哈利说道：

“在这点上你真该学学小马尔福先生，他一毕业就晓得为家里分忧，而不是在朋友家里毫无目的地消磨时光。”

“多谢你的谬赞，潘西，但我认为波特先生游历四方的计划比你待在家里任由他人像集市拣猪肉般挑选待嫁的远见来得高明多了。”

潘西的脸涨红了，她总是受到小马尔福先生的羞辱，但没有一次像现在这般在公开场合里难堪。哈利惊讶地转过头来，他的视线在冷漠的小马尔福先生和眼含泪水的潘西之间扫动，朝小马尔福先生问道：

“你总是这样刻薄吗？”

“我的性格就是这样。对于心有好感的人和颜悦色，但对其他人提不起丝毫兴趣甚至冷嘲热讽。一旦有人得罪过我，我就永远不会对他有好感。”

潘西脸上的血色瞬间褪去了。这印证了哈利之前对她和小马尔福先生关系之间的猜想，他不禁觉得潘西有些可怜起来，她的模样甚至与满眼泪水的金妮有一丝重叠。于是他开口替潘西辩护道：“这样的性格会让你误会他人，也许你的偏见会让你错失某些真诚的朋友。”

“你可以把它看作是偏见，我是很有一套评判理论的，而且屡试不爽。如果一个人有负于我，我原谅了他一次，那必然会有下一次。我的自尊不允许我和这些有缺陷的人做朋友。”

“那这就不是自尊了，马尔福先生。傲慢和自尊之间的差距很小，一个人一旦过于维护他的自尊，那么这种傲慢与虚荣将会蒙蔽他的双眼。”

“但这种自尊会是对偏见最有力的自卫。”小马尔福先生结束了这场辩论。他收起了纸笔，招来自己的猫头鹰，将信纸封好口捆在了那只漂亮的雕枭脚上。做完这些后，他便行礼告退了。

哈利目送着那只雕枭消失在滚滚乌云中，不一会儿倾盆大雨倏然而至。罗恩有些担心在集市上的未婚妻和妹妹，便自告奋勇地要去镇上把姑娘们安全接回来。哈利决定和他一起去，韦斯莱双胞胎则赶去赫敏家告知她的麻瓜父母赫敏将会留在陋居一晚，好让她父母不用担心女儿彻夜不归。

哈利和罗恩在姑娘们常去的店里找了好久也没看见她们的身影，最后在一家新开的魔法商品店里发现了她们。那家新店铺里尽是些小姐们，三三两两的站在橱窗边上，故作矜持地看橱窗里的商品，或是假装在躲雨。

他立刻注意到了她们的焦点在柜台之后。小镇上从未来过这样年轻俊秀的售货员，他身材瘦削，黑色头发比普通人要长些，看起来很是柔和亲切。他穿着宽大的巫师袍，温柔诚恳地向小姐们推销饰品，他的态度彬彬有礼，说出的话又十分动人。格林格拉斯家的姐妹已经买下了店里最贵的一串宝石项链和一对手镯，赫敏在耐心陪着金妮挑选漂亮的耳钉，尽管囊中羞涩，这依然不能阻止女孩们爱美的天性。

如若是在往常，哈利会特别受小姐们的欢迎。他总把她们当姐妹看，因此若是有喜欢却贵重的小玩意，小姐们往往要犹豫一番，但他却不会计较钱财，总是在小姐们下定决定割爱之后把它买下拿来送给她们，好叫她们欢喜。而现在他只能守在一旁，因为赫敏已经再三告诫他不能接近金妮，白白给她希望了。

那个英俊的售货员又和格林格拉斯姐妹做成了一笔大生意，他面有喜色地朝两位小姐鞠了一躬，又走来向还在犹豫不决的金妮问好。哈利从他的自我介绍中得知他的名字是汤姆 里德尔，这几天才来博克博金的新分店扩张事业，因为人长得俊俏又很会说话，深得老板器重，大概过段时间就能调回伦敦的总店升职了。从他巧妙的说话技巧和良好的风度可以看出这个年轻人确实很有能力，尽管是个生意人，言行举止却是个地道的绅士做派。他对待每个小姐的态度都很是诚恳，看上去并不因为小姐们的家世不同而有所区分。不一会儿金妮就被他哄得欢欢喜喜地买下了一对最便宜的钻石耳钉，连哈利都有些心动，想要买下一双价格不菲的魁地奇手套。

正当他们谈得很投机的时候，外面传来一阵“嘚嘚”的马蹄声，不一会儿布雷斯 扎比尼和德拉科 马尔福踏着泥水走了进来。小马尔福先生抱怨着恶劣的天气，扎比尼先生眼尖地看见了待在一处的格林格拉斯姐妹和哈利一行人，便连忙走来寒暄几句。虽然早些时候小马尔福先生与哈利有一场不愉快的辩论，但他并没有生哈利的气，反而因为一天之内见到心上人两次而倍感欢喜。他们是来接格林格拉斯姐妹回庄园的，雨下的太大了，芙蓉担心她们雇不上回庄园的马车。他朝哈利鞠了一躬，正要将目光从哈利身上移开，这时忽然看到了站在一旁的年轻售货员。只见他们四目相对，都大惊失色，一个脸色苍白，一个面露尴尬。僵持了一会儿，里德尔先生点了点头，小马尔福先生勉强鞠了一躬回礼。两人奇怪的举止映在哈利的眼里，既叫他无从猜测，又心生疑惑，忍不住想要一探究竟。

格林格拉斯姐妹付过钱后，就被扎比尼先生和小马尔福先生请上马车离开了。哈利和罗恩也正要护送两位姑娘离开，里德尔先生友好地将他们送到门外，恰巧碰见了在屋檐下躲雨的迪戈里夫人和来接她的塞德里克。塞德里克先是问了一声好，又对自己忙着筹备婚礼没能时常去尼日斐庄园聚会表示歉意，他念叨着下次一定要在小马尔福先生和扎比尼先生离开前参加一次，还不忘提醒哈利迪戈里家和韦斯莱家的周末野餐。雨势渐渐小了，哈利一行人立刻告别了塞德里克和里德尔先生，朝陋居赶去。

回韦斯莱家的路上哈利一直在思索着小马尔福先生和里德尔先生会面时的奇怪情景。他既好奇里德尔先生有多大的本事能让高傲的小马尔福大惊失色，又对小马尔福先生失礼的原因多加猜测，并与赫敏和罗恩讨论了这件事情。他们一致认为小马尔福先生一定隐藏了一些事实，这让他愧于面对里德尔先生。而按照里德尔先生如此绅士的态度，他才会大方地对待小马尔福先生的无礼，还主动朝他打招呼。

他们讨论的如此激烈，丝毫没有注意到金妮缩在角落里，望着马车外的瓢泼大雨一言不发。


	4. Chapter 4

周末的时候韦斯莱一家与迪戈里一家相约在奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村外的一块森林空地见面，令哈利意外的是他看到了里德尔先生也露面了。塞德里克告诉他，上次他们分别后，迪戈里太太再去集市时晕倒在路旁，是好心的里德尔先生将她送回了家。迪戈里先生再三致谢，在听说他初来咋到的时候也邀请了他参加野餐，劝说他多认识一些当地的巫师家庭，好更快融入这里的生活。里德尔先生高兴地接受了邀请，又惶恐自己贸贸然出现会让韦斯莱一家感到不快。所幸哈利和韦斯莱兄妹已经在餐桌上讨论过这位出色的年轻人了，韦斯莱家都对他很有好感。

由于野餐只有两家人，礼仪上所有人都放松了很多，在尼日斐花园的聚会固然热闹，对于韦斯莱一家来说还是过于拘束了一些，因此他们对待里德尔先生的态度格外热情。也正是这种轻松的环境更能体现出里德尔先生良好的教养和优雅的谈吐，他是当天最受欢迎的男子，连不苟言笑的珀西都热切地倾听他的发言；哈利是当天最令人羡慕的男子，因为里德尔先生一见到韦斯莱家就立刻来与哈利攀谈，还带来了他之前匆忙离去时来不及买下的魁地奇手套。

野餐的餐点十分丰盛，韦斯莱太太在厨艺上一向是一把好手，更因为迪戈里夫人也准备了餐点而大显身手，两家人酒足饭饱之后，父母们聊起了日常琐事，做儿女的也三三两两在一起玩起了游戏。罗恩和比尔下起了巫师棋，里德尔先生一开始推脱自己棋艺不精，最后还是下场玩了一把，和罗恩打了个平手，很快双胞胎就按捺不住，要回家拿飞天扫帚，哈利也跟着他们去了，塞德里克也取来了自己的飞天扫帚。

金妮是在场唯一的女孩，她的哥哥们既不肯让她碰魁地奇，又不愿让她打扰下棋，只有里德尔先生陪着她聊天，但很快珀西就缠着里德尔先生不放了，他对里德尔先生关于魔法部的客人们的轶事格外感兴趣，不停地追问种种细节，里德尔先生耐心地回答他，但金妮不乐意听这些。她的注意力很快转移到打魁地奇的哥哥们身上，强烈要求上场，趁弗雷德不注意还跳上了他的扫帚。她的飞行天赋让她的哥哥们格外惊讶，哈利也忍不住赞扬她，这让小姑娘红着脸差点从扫帚上掉了下去。

哈利玩了一会魁地奇就把扫帚借给弗雷德，好让他能和乔治一同看着小妹妹；他踱步到罗恩和比尔的身边，颇有兴致地看着他们对弈，不一会儿，终于摆脱珀西纠缠的里德尔先生也走了过来，和哈利一起看棋。尽管话题都停留在天气上，但他总有办法能让哈利感到愉快。里德尔先生的话仿佛有魔力般，说什么都叫人和颜悦色的。哈利有心打听他与小马尔福先生之间的故事，却又不知如何开口。出乎意料的是，里德尔先生主动提起了他。他先是打听了尼日斐花园主人的情况，又吞吞吐吐地问起小马尔福先生在此地停留了多久。

“大概有两三个月了。”哈利回答道，他生怕自己错过这话题，又接着说，“原先德拉库尔小姐是无法租下尼日斐花园的，这都是她的表亲小马尔福先生的功劳，他朝花园主人做了担保，还要在这里住上一段时间。据我所知，他替德拉库尔小姐交了一笔不菲的担保金。”

“马尔福家一直很富有。”里德尔先生附和道，“自从两百年前他的祖先踏上英格兰的土地，他们就用尽各种手段搜罗了不少财富。尽管他们宣称纯血才是最为高贵的，但马尔福家大部分的财产都是从麻瓜手里赚来的。”

哈利朝他露出诧异的神情。

“是的，波特先生。关于这点没有人比我能知道得清楚了，在我很小的时候，我同马尔福家曾经有过十分亲密的关系。也许你看到上次我和小马尔福先生碰面的场景了吧，我一向宽容待人，少有失礼的时候。冒昧问一句，你和小马尔福先生很熟吗？”

“如果我同他算是熟人的话，整个村子的人都是我的好友了。”哈利气得大喊起来，“我只和他打过几次球，话也说的不多，但这足以让我讨厌他的性格了。”

里德尔说：“他的性格到底如何，我是不便于公开评论的。我和他的家庭走得太近，几乎是看着他长大的，对他的判断未免有失公允。不过我敢说，你的看法若是放在伦敦，定会叫人吓一跳的。”

“我可管不着伦敦人的看法，但在这里，没有人不讨厌他的。他那副傲慢的气派，走到哪儿都惹人生厌。”

里德尔先生又专心看了一会儿棋，问道：“小马尔福打算在尼日斐花园常住吗？”

“我不知道；不过，我听说他家里人一直在催促他回伦敦探望亲戚，然后去北欧和他父母汇合。如果你真心喜欢这里，打算在这儿待下去，我劝您千万不要因为他而改变计划。”

“他？不，我才不会因为小马尔福先生而避开呢。要是他不愿意看到我，他才是要逃走的那一个。我与马尔福家的交恶，不代表我会因为他家的有权有势而选择退缩。如果他非要与我对着干，我也没什么问心有愧的，反而正是因为我正大光明地在这里工作生活，才要大家好好看清楚他的为人和做派，以及他和他的父母是如何亏待我的。”

哈利听得越发上心，只见里德尔先生四下看了看，确定无人注意到他们时，拉他走到一边的空地上，说道：

“波特先生，也许对一个相识不久的人谈论家事过于轻率了，但我每当想起马尔福家对我的种种恶行，都难以咽下这口气。我出生于一个没落纯血家族，年幼丧父，我母亲本人正是Salazar斯莱特林的直系后代。老马尔福先生在四处打听到我母亲的下落后，以照顾斯莱特林后裔为由将我们接到了马尔福庄园暂住。我母亲天生柔弱善良，她轻信了老马尔福先生的说辞，把我托付给他照料。但后来老马尔福先生的所作所为太令人失望了，我每每会想此事，都痛恨自己年少轻狂，不懂人心险恶。我本来完全可以在毕业之后靠着祖传下来的家产经营度日，但老马尔福先生巧立名目拿走了我母亲继承的财富，又送我去霍格沃茨完成学业，好使我与母亲骨肉分离，我毕业时，她只剩下最后一口气了。我既无法与老马尔福先生抗衡，又不愿屈从他的淫威，只好离开伦敦谋求生计。我的母亲在离开马尔福家不久就去世了，我虽然痛恨老马尔福先生对我母亲的欺瞒，但他确实收留过我和我母亲，因此我并不打算记仇。之后他和马尔福夫人将英国的生意交给小马尔福先生时，我还为他感到高兴。我看着小马尔福先生长大，他小时候十分天真可爱，虽然盛气凌人了一些，但品行不坏。但我没想到不仅老马尔福先生苛于待人，他的儿子也同样如此。”

“发生了什么？”

“这真叫人难以启齿。波特先生，我一向看重自己的名声，哪怕老马尔福先生再如何折辱我，也只不过是在口头上说说罢了。他碍于世人的面子，依旧出资让我从霍格沃茨毕业，还在自家的产业下给了我一份工作，虽然售货员对于一个绅士来说不够体面，但凭我的努力足以温饱。我擅长与人交谈，也离不开社交生活，因此很是讨得阔太太们的喜欢。有时候部里的女士们或者官员太太们也会看在我这副好皮囊的份上额外照顾我的生意，但他们都是发自内心的与我交朋友，可是也有一些不怀好意的人。”

他说得的确诚恳极了，里德尔先生俊秀的相貌简直是万里挑一，而且他的谈吐不俗，足以让阔太太们掏空了钱包。哈利对这件事越来越上心，因此听得十分认真，但他不便于追问，只好静静地听里德尔先生继续叙述。

“您知道小马尔福先生有一位寡居的姨妈吗？”

“我曾听他提起过他有一位姨妈。”

“莱斯特兰奇夫人是一位十分美貌的女性，她在丈夫去世后获得了一大笔遗产，但她无处可花，她的妹妹马尔福夫人经常带她去我工作的地方买首饰。马尔福夫人随着丈夫去北欧之后，她就更加频繁地光顾小店了。波特先生，也许你能从我在镇上的生意可以看出，我在小姐们面前还是十分得体的，我很乐意为她们提供服务，而小姐们也愿意听听我的意见。我不知道我的态度让莱斯特兰奇夫人误会了什么，她误以为我对她有些念头，而她也十分乐意与我来往。”

“梅林啊，怎么会有这种事情？”哈利叫道，“她怎么会有这种念头？”

“波特先生，梅林见证，我受到的惊吓不比你少。我不愿因为这位女士一时的错误而伤害她，也不愿牺牲自己的名声，因此只是隐晦地将此事朝小马尔福先生提了提，好让他知道我无意让他的家族抹黑。可是他竟然将我的好意劝告当作威胁，还逼迫我，污蔑我玷污了莱斯特兰奇夫人，想让我娶了这位可怜的女士。”

里德尔先生激动地说完这一串，又向哈利道歉道：“我本意并非要抹黑马尔福家族，但我实在不明白自己为何要受到如此的屈辱。只是如今我已经离开了马尔福家，只想凭借自己的手艺和口才闯出一番事业，不想再与他们有所瓜葛，自然也不愿在众人面前揭穿他的真面目。”

“我本来以为小马尔福先生只是性格恶劣。”哈利愤怒地说道，“但没想到他竟能做出这种事情。有其父必有其子，如果他的父母卑鄙险恶，也无怪乎小马尔福先生品行低劣了。只是我实在搞不懂，他为什么要这么做？”

“无非是想要彻底摧毁我的名声，我认为这是出于某种程度上的嫉妒。因为我在学业上十分出色，深受教授们的喜爱，小马尔福先生虽然在外求学，他父亲对待他依旧很严厉，经常在他面前夸我的学业，以此激励小马尔福先生的斗志。但他显然怀恨在心，认为我夺走了他父亲的注意力。他肚量狭窄，不能容忍一个寄人篱下的男巫比他强。”

“我竟想不到他会这么坏。我在尼日斐花园做客时，他确实因为我比他更擅长魁地奇而找我再三对决，非要打败我不可。虽说我对他没有好感，但也没有瞧不起他。我只以为他是目中无人，却没想到他竟然如此卑劣！”哈利大声说道，他思索了一会儿，接下去说：“我记得在尼日斐花园时，他曾经提过自己很爱记仇并以此为傲，看来他确实是个极其傲慢自大的男人。”

里德尔先生此时也平静了一些，他调整了呼气，又恢复到和气亲切的样子：“也许是因为我和他曾经太过亲近，我的观点在这上面不一定准确。”

“我真不明白，小马尔福先生为什么要如此阴险——我一定要用这个词——但他既然品行如此低劣，总该有人揭穿他的伪装。”

“总会有人发现他的真面目的，但我爱惜自己的羽毛，不屑于做这样卑劣的事。”

他们又谈起了一些别的话题，没过一会儿，罗恩和比尔也收起了棋盘加入聊天。迪戈里先生和韦斯莱先生玩起了惠斯脱，就叫走了里德尔先生。哈利则是和其他人轮流玩了魁地奇，直到暮色西沉的时候大家才尽兴散去。

哈利没有和罗恩提起他与里德尔先生之间的这些对话，他觉得应该尊重这位可亲的绅士的选择，既然他掏心掏肺地与哈利聊起往事，哈利也应该替他保守秘密。

他在床上翻来覆去想着两人的对话，愈发讨厌起小马尔福先生来。他甚至十分气恼自己没有正面与小马尔福先生起过冲突，好让他在公众面前难堪。如果下次他再见到小马尔福先生给里德尔先生脸色看，非要好好羞辱他一番不可。


	5. Chapter 5

与里德尔先生的交谈让哈利坐立难安，他心思重重的样子也引起了赫敏的注意。某一天的早上她找到哈利，一定要和他谈谈。哈利禁不住赫敏的再三询问，吞吞吐吐地隐瞒了一些讯息，将里德尔先生和他说的话告诉了赫敏和罗恩。

罗恩毫不犹豫地站在了哈利一边，他坚定地支持下次见到小马尔福先生时一定要揍他一顿，他早就看不惯小马尔福先生趾高气昂的样子了；赫敏听完后沉思了一会儿，才开口说道：“我虽然十分讨厌小马尔福先生，但里德尔先生的话叫我很是不解。首先，他为什么要对你说这些话？他甚至只和你见过两面，而且第二次就送你一份贵重的礼物，仿佛在讨好你一般；其次，按照他的说法，老马尔福先生夺走了他的财产，还间接害死了他的母亲，以里德尔先生的能力，完全可以在毕业之后立刻与他们划清界限，但他为什么要在老马尔福先生的名下工作？”

“因为他是个知恩图报的人。”罗恩插嘴道，“他甚至到现在都还替马尔福家掩盖这种丑闻！”

“但他和哈利说这些有什么意义呢？”

“也许他只是需要一个发泄的途径，如果是我，我可能早就和老马尔福先生打一架了，小马尔福先生也是。”

赫敏还在苦苦思索着，她既不愿轻易相信里德尔先生的说辞，也不愿替小马尔福先生辩白，只是劝告哈利不要完全听从一方的说法，再试探试探小马尔福先生。她的态度让罗恩大为不解，两人辩论得正激烈时，金妮跑来告诉他们，德拉库尔小姐上门递帖子了，她邀请韦斯莱全家和哈利、赫敏一同出席下周的舞会，因为小马尔福先生和扎比尼先生要离开这里了。她还告诉他们，德拉库尔小姐邀请了整个村子的巫师，想要开一场更盛大的舞会。

“既然如此，我可以亲眼看看小马尔福先生是如何对待里德尔先生的，以此分辨哪边说的才是谎话。”哈利宣布道，他迫不及待想要观察小马尔福先生，好揭露他丑恶的真面目。

哈利走进尼日斐花园的会客室，四处搜寻里德尔先生高大的身影，但无论如何都找不着。他本想抓住一个博金博克的店员问一问，却实在记不住其他人的长相，只好作罢。好在里德尔先生太引人注目，因此总有年轻的小姐问个不停。哈利端着酒在窗户边听了一会儿，就得到了里德尔先生昨天暂时离开村子赶回伦敦的消息。

“这可真叫人遗憾！”一位年轻的女巫叽叽喳喳地朝博金博克的老板说道，“偏偏在这个时候走开了，我还想和里德尔先生跳上大半个晚上呢。”

“也就你好意思说能和里德尔先生跳舞了，想和他跳舞的姑娘们都排到花园外了，不知道排到你的时候是不是该跳到了天亮？”

眼看两位小姐就要吵起来了，博克先生立马打圆场，安慰两位小姐，他又看了一眼哈利站的角落，意味深长地补充了一句：“我想，要不是为了回避某位先生，汤姆不会恰巧要回伦敦处理事情的。”

两位小姐既已得知里德尔的缺席，就立刻找借口走开了。哈利却因此断定他一定是不想当面给小马尔福先生难堪才回避他，不禁因此对小马尔福先生更添厌恶。

早些时候他才收到教父的回信，小天狼星在信中提到他确实认为老马尔福先生的品行不端，但对小马尔福口中的姨妈，他的姐姐莱斯特兰奇夫人闭口不提。哈利知道他痛恨布莱克家族，也便不再提这件事。他立刻找到罗恩和赫敏并告知他们里德尔先生的缺席，罗恩完全同意哈利的观点，赫敏看起来也动摇了。每个人对里德尔先生的好感都远远大于小马尔福先生，自然也更偏向里德尔先生的说法。

哈利只觉得自己辜负了里德尔先生的信任，也越发讨厌起小马尔福先生来。因此当小马尔福先生走来问好的时候，他简直不能好好回答他，他恨不得当场向所有人告发小马尔福先生的所作所为，好让他受众人指责。

他跳舞的时候拐弯抹角地朝其他人打听消息，但格林格拉斯姐妹对汤姆 里德尔与小马尔福先生的关系一无所知，连扎比尼先生也是一知半解，只能告诉他听来的只言片语，且都是对里德尔先生不好的评价。但他的消息来源依旧是小马尔福先生，所以哈利决定不参考他的意见。

当他准备再找博金博克的老板聊聊天时，小马尔福先生走来邀请他跳舞。他吃了一惊，却神使鬼差地答应了。在场的女士远远少于男士，因此两个男巫下场跳舞并不奇怪。因为哈利心里装着事，跳舞的时候也没有和小马尔福先生多谈。后者看起来一如既往的傲慢，但哈利得承认，小马尔福先生跳起舞来一点也不赖。小马尔福先生找他跳完舞就立刻走开了，留哈利站在舞池朝赫敏和罗恩抱怨，而正在跳舞的赫敏和罗恩也没法一直回答他，他们旋转得太厉害了。哈利索然无味地走开了。

没过一会儿，小马尔福先生又来找他跳舞。这可让哈利百思不得其解，他看了一眼跳得正欢的好友们，决定亲自下场和小马尔福先生聊一聊。能和小马尔福先生跳舞的寥寥无几，因此他再次和小马尔福先生走进人群时，不少人投来了惊奇的眼光。他们跳得很沉默，哈利多次想要提起一些话题，但小马尔福先生的回答实在叫人不够满意，哈利既不满足于小马尔福先生的得体，又苦于自己无法巧妙地将话题引到里德尔先生上去，只好暗自埋怨自己，脸上也不好看。而小马尔福先生恰恰误以为哈利不满于他们之间冷淡的氛围，只好聊了些跳舞方面的话，但哈利不擅长此道，场面再次冷了下来。

他们又跳了一会儿，小马尔福先生终于找到了一个新话题。他开口邀请哈利去拜访威尔郡的马尔福庄园，还夸耀说自己家的后院修建了新的魁地奇场地，他大可以介绍其他相熟的年轻巫师与哈利结交朋友。只见哈利回答道：

“我虽然算不上交友广阔，但认识的朋友也足够让我受用终生了。交朋友不一定得非富即贵，可一定要志同道合。”

“我不能更同意这句话了，波特先生。就像在这里，我能够说得上话的人实在是屈指可数。”

“也许是因为你太过挑剔了，我倒是觉得，奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村的人十分热情好客，德行也没得说，很容易就能成为好朋友。”他说到这里，实在按捺不住，接着说道，“你那天在镇上碰见我们的时候，我们正在结交一位新朋友呢。”

这句话立刻产生了效果。哈利看见傲慢的阴影笼罩了小马尔福先生的脸，他的五官微微扭曲，但没有立刻开口，哈利不安地等了一会儿，才见小马尔福先生勉强说道：

“里德尔先生长袖善舞，无论哪种人都能交得上朋友。只是对于这种廉价友谊，我可不能期待它能维持多久。”

哈利被他的言论激怒了，便加重语气说道：“这可真不幸，失去了您的友谊，而且令局面如此尴尬，我倒希望您的择友条件再苛刻些，好让您身边都充满着恭维奉承的好话，也省得真正为失去您友谊而痛心的好人少一些痛苦。”

小马尔福先生没有回答，他蠕动的嘴唇似乎在强忍怒气，当他终于收拾好情绪想换个话题与哈利攀谈时，洛夫古德先生恰好想要穿过舞池走到屋子的另一边去，他走近小马尔福先生时立刻站好，朝他们高兴地打招呼。他大肆夸了一通小马尔福先生精湛的舞技，又希望他和他的同伴在奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村的生活一切愉快。

“没有比开阔的乡村和热闹的舞会更让人心旷神怡的了，小马尔福先生。我敢说今晚您一定过得十分愉快，您的舞伴也是难得的好手。我真希望您能常来这里做客，特别是将来某些好事如愿的时候，”（他看了看在不远处跳舞的芙蓉和比尔）“我由衷地期待着您能再次赏光驾临。有时候我可真羡慕亚瑟，家里好几个单身小伙子需要操心呢！可惜我唯一女儿早早就嫁了出去，不然今后的热闹场面也少不了我一份！”

他又鞠了一躬，为向韦斯莱夫妇道喜而提前离开他们俩表达了歉意，朝着屋子另一边的韦斯莱夫妇进发了。小马尔福先生之前一心扑在哈利身上，直到现在才明白自己错过了多少事情。他的心神都被洛夫古德先生的前半段说辞占领了，他朝芙蓉和比尔望去，很快镇定下来，转头对哈利说道：

“洛夫古德先生想要在伦敦办一家新的报社，因此总是想找机会让我给他牵个头。他刚才一打断，我简直不记得我们聊了些什么。”

“我们本来就没什么好聊的。只是我这个人容易心软，总不忍心叫气氛太过僵硬。我们已经换过了好几次话题，我实在是想不出有什么新的了。”

小马尔福先生只好跳完了这首曲子，默默地与哈利分手了。两个人都各怀心事，但思考的方向却大相迳庭。他素来对哈利很有好感，加上芙蓉的事情占据了他的大半心神，因此很快将对哈利的不满抛在脑后，怨气也倾泄到另一个人身上去了。哈利则是为里德尔先生不值，他找到了赫敏和罗恩，把他和小马尔福先生交锋的对话原封不动地转述给了两位好友，还要听听他们的意见。

哈利与小马尔福先生分别不久，潘西就走了过来。自从上次尼日斐花园一别，她因为哈利难得替她说好话而感到不自在，但生来就有的骄傲让她消化了这点不适，又恢复到对他轻视的态度了。

“我听说你最近和汤姆 里德尔走得很近。”她用一种轻蔑的语气说道，“你还朝格林格拉斯小姐们打听过他的事情，但我奉劝你一句，不要因此惹小马尔福先生不开心。汤姆 里德尔此人油腔滑调，男女不拘，情场上可是一把好手。他可能对你另眼先看也不过是别有目的罢了，也许你还不知道，他在伦敦曾有过多大的丑闻，让对他有恩的马尔福家族差点蒙羞，连其他两大家族都得罪了！如果他说过小马尔福先生的不好，那也是对小马尔福先生挫败了他的阴谋而怀恨在心罢了。看在同届校友的份上，我劝你一句，不要盲目相信一个下贱的售货员的满嘴胡话。”

哈利冷冷的说道：“我可真是诧异，没想到这种侮辱同门的话会从一个斯莱特林口中说出来。实话告诉你，里德尔先生早就把这一切都原原本本地告诉了我，而我和他的交情也是完全正当的友情，请不要把你自以为是的观点强加到我身上。”他顿了顿，转头对罗恩说，“我真不明白小马尔福先生有什么好，能让一个脑子只有花生米那么大的姑娘满心满眼都是如何讨他的欢心。不过这也无可厚非，毕竟无论多么荒谬的东西都能完全占据一个没什么大脑的傻姑娘的心思的。”

罗恩和赫敏相对着笑了起来。他们仨的笑声气得潘西满脸通红，她瞪了一眼哈利，明知讨不到什么好，便气得走开了。

哈利和罗恩又轮流和赫敏跳了一会儿舞，便留给这对小情侣一些私人空间，走到小角落打算休息一会儿。他为了躲开小马尔福先生和潘西，藏进了一扇落地窗的帷幕后面。没过多久，两个小姑娘细细的说话声从窗外的阳台传了过来。

“金妮，你真的不打算再跟波特先生说说话吗？”这是加布莉浓重的法国口音。

“我不知道，加布莉，上次已经够让我难堪的了。我实在不能放下女孩儿的身段再去纠缠他一次了。”

“但是除了你，我没看见波特先生还有亲近的女孩了呀。如果是赫敏的话，那也绝不是正常的。她可是你哥哥的未婚妻。”

“赫敏是个好女孩，她和我哥哥很般配。”金妮打断了加布莉的揣测，她忧郁地说道，“哈利只是把我当作亲妹妹，我可真不甘心，却又没什么办法。你还是别给我出什么主意了，你还太小，连爱情都搞不清楚是什么呢。”

“那你就自个儿苦恼去吧。”加布莉气恼地甩下一句，匆匆想要离开这里。她路过哈利时裙摆绊住了脚，一下子扑了上去，一把拉开了帷幕。

明知闯祸的加布莉立刻跑开了，留下金妮满脸羞红地站在阳台上。她因为自己的心事再次被揭露在心上人面前而感到羞愧难当，泪水像小溪一样爬满了她的脸颊。

哈利站在原地，他因为偷听到小女孩们的私房话而深感不安，更因为金妮的心思不知所措。他拉上帷幕，好遮住金妮痛哭的丑态，安慰她道：

“我知道你是个很棒的女孩，金妮。只是我真的无法接受你的感情。我很喜欢你，但不是你想要的。这对我来说完全是个错误。”他硬着头皮说道，但诚实的话语让她哭的更厉害了。

“你可以试试找别的男孩相处的，真的，总会有人比我更合适你。”哈利想要走上前拥抱她，但金妮躲开了。他绞尽脑汁地思考着话语安慰她。

“金妮，你听我说，你现在因为和我比较亲近，误以为和没有血缘关系的男子抱有好感就是一种倾慕了，但实际上这世上比我好的人多了去。你看，你对里德尔先生也颇有好感，他不就是一表人才，谈吐不凡吗？扎比尼先生虽然算不上优秀，但他也十分讨女孩们的欢心呀。你现在还小呢，而且这里优秀的男孩子也很多，你为什么不和他们相处看看呢？”

他安慰的话语似乎起了反作用，金妮反而哭的更厉害了。她泪流满面地推开了哈利想要上去搀扶她的手，跑出了阳台。

哈利还想要追上去，但他怕外面的人会误会什么，只好苦闷地藏进了帷幕，等到外面的骚动渐渐平静下来，才装作自己在花园里逛了一圈，故作镇定地回到了室内。


	6. Chapter 6

哈利真的觉得自己不能在陋居继续待下去了。金妮摇摆不定的心思让他也心绪难宁，尽管金妮一直避而不见他，但这种僵持的气氛实在太过明显，担心女儿和哈利的莫丽几次想要开口，都被哈利坚定地岔开了话题。他深知莫丽其实很欣喜于金妮对他的好感，甚至有些默许，但事已至此，她既舍不得让女儿难过，又不愿意为难哈利。

夹在哈利与金妮之间的罗恩日子更是难熬。他一边要和赫敏小心策划，好让哈利错开和金妮碰面的可能，又要绞尽脑汁地策划来年春天的婚礼。赫敏的麻瓜父母十分希望自己的女儿既能有一个巫师婚礼，又能有个体面的麻瓜婚礼，好让他们的麻瓜好友们知道女儿的去向，也不会因此受到非议。韦斯莱一家完全赞同格兰杰家的看法，只能想办法协商这一切。赫敏碍于新娘的身份不便公开讨论自己的麻瓜婚礼，只好拜托哈利从中传递消息。

韦斯莱一家都在为这两场婚礼忙得焦头烂额，而此时比尔的休假也到了期。他不得不告别了家人和芙蓉，回到埃及去继续完成他解咒员的工作。韦斯莱一家本想和尼日斐花园保持联系，但在来往过几次后，芙蓉和她妹妹便急急忙忙起程回了伦敦。莫丽和亚瑟对此感到很奇怪，尤其是操心比尔和芙蓉来往的莫丽，她反复派猫头鹰去追问比尔他与芙蓉是否还保持联系（这可累坏了老埃罗尔），比尔保证他还和芙蓉有着通信，但是字里行间看起来来往不多。莫丽本以为好事将近，此时却不免有些担忧，但她主要的精力还是在罗恩的婚礼上，便只好将这桩心事放在一边。

哈利知道他在这一团乱的陋居里待着也帮不上什么忙，他本来想回到戈德里克山谷和教父待在一起，但小天狼星在圣诞节前给了他一封信，说他的好友莱姆斯 卢平出了一些事，他不得不提前进苏格兰的深山里陪伴他。哈利只好继续在陋居住着，但他大部分时间都在各个巫师家来往以打发时光。

因此，远在德比郡的隆巴顿夫妇捎来的邀请信就显得格外及时了。刚度完蜜月的纳威 隆巴顿和他的妻子卢娜 洛夫古德 隆巴顿就住在德比郡的艾尔瓦斯顿村的郊外，那里也是一个巫师聚集区，零散地住着几位霍格沃茨的教授和巫师家庭。他们和纳威的奶奶住在一起，有着一幢还算宽敞的住宅。哈利迫不及待地答应了他们的邀请，等新年一过就轻松上路了。因为洛夫古德先生离开了家去伦敦处理出版社的事宜，哈利没法借用他家的壁炉，只好在午夜公共马车[注]上订了一张床位。（19世纪初尚且没有公共汽车出现，假设骑士公共汽车前身为夜骐拉的公共马车。）

当哈利踏上艾尔瓦斯顿村的土地时，他一眼就看到了纳威和卢娜的家。它坐落在德文特河（RiverDerwent）岸边一块高地上，四周都是茂密的树林，那是一栋两层楼的大宅子，有着前院和漂亮的后花园。卢娜和纳威正站在屋外迎接他，哈利高兴地看到他的两位挚友朝他走来，他们一毕业就结婚了，哈利还出席了他们的婚礼，看见隆巴顿夫妇脸上洋溢着的笑容，他发自内心地替两位好友感到高兴。

隆巴顿夫妇将他迎进门，先让他拜见了老隆巴顿夫人。纳威和哈利一样都自幼失去父母，哈利由他的教父小天狼星抚养长大，而纳威则是由他的奶奶抚养。哈利上学时就听说过纳威奶奶的威名，因为只要提起他的奶奶，纳威圆圆的脸上就会露出害怕的神情。老隆巴顿夫人是位不苟言笑的女巫，她板着脸朝哈利问好，就神色疲倦地上楼休息去了，留下哈利和隆巴顿小夫妇聊天。

哈利询问了一些两人度蜜月时的经历，也将他在陋居度假时遇上的人和事也都告诉了隆巴顿，正当他要描述新来的博金博克店员时，大厅里的自鸣钟忽然响了起来，这吓了哈利一跳，但纳威的反应比他更激烈，他脸色苍白地跳起来，仿佛回到了学生时代面对最严厉的教授一般。卢娜对此习以为常了，她拉住丈夫的手，轻声安慰他，又挥魔杖召唤来一个小牛皮纸包，将它递给纳威。

“很高兴见到你，我的朋友，但现在我该出门了。卢娜会带你去房间的，晚饭见。”纳威握了握哈利的手，和妻子吻别后一路小跑向大门，不一会儿就看见他在门外的空地上幻影移形了。哈利疑惑地看着从容自如的卢娜，开口问道：

“他这是去哪儿？”

“去拜见斯内普教授。”

“斯内普？他也住在这里吗？”

“他住在三英里外的蜘蛛尾巷里，斯普劳特教授希望纳威能定期拜访他，好让斯内普教授多教他一点草药学在魔药中运用的知识。”卢娜轻快地回答他，婚后生活让她多了一些烟火气，但她轻柔的语调和做梦一般的神情还是哈利熟悉的那个“疯姑娘”。她起身带着哈利参观了整座宅子，还给他指了指斯内普教授和斯普劳特教授家的方向。纳威在毕业时成为了斯普劳特教授的学徒，将在她的指导下继续研究草药学，卢娜告诉哈利，斯普劳特教授和斯内普教授私交不错，经常派纳威去找他送草药和请教问题。哈利深知好友对魔药教授的惧怕，也只能表示同情。

在隆巴顿家的日子与在陋居完全不同。奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村的巫师们都住得很近，彼此联系紧密，韦斯莱一家也热热闹闹的，到处充满着欢乐的气息；艾尔瓦斯顿村优美静谧，巫师们住得很零散，偶尔遇见同类也很有礼貌地相互问好。哈利不喜欢过分平静的生活，但此时他觉得远离了大麻烦，又恰逢万物回春，一切都显得那么可爱动人，就连斯内普教授对他的冷嘲热讽都显得比以往柔和了一些。他接连拜访了住在附近的斯普劳特教授、斯内普教授和一名魔咒发明家，并把他的感想都写进了信里捎给赫敏和罗恩，也告诉他们自己在和小天狼星商量之后决定报考今年的傲罗选拔，为此他不得不捡起荒废了大半年的书本，频繁地拜访斯内普教授，好在选拔考试之前多学习一点新知识。尽管他在学生时代就不喜欢这位阴沉刻薄的魔药学教授，但他不得不承认斯内普在黑魔法防御和魔药学上有极高的造诣。

老隆巴顿夫人也十分赞同哈利的决定，并时常催促哈利努力上进，和她的孙子互帮互助。哈利硬着头皮接受了老隆巴顿夫人的好意，时不时和纳威一起拜访几位教授，日子过得十分充实，只是在这里没有什么人能和哈利打魁地奇了。

他本以为在艾尔瓦斯顿村的日子就会这样平静地持续下去，直到有一天他在蜘蛛尾巷的入口遇见了一位不速之客。显然来者和哈利一样都很诧异能在这里遇见对方，但比起哈利的惊讶来说，小马尔福先生的表情可以称得上狂喜了。

“波特先生。”他下马朝哈利致意，身后跟着那个家养小精灵也弯下了腰，鼻尖碰到了地上。

哈利向他回了一礼，问起他来这里的原因。小马尔福先生压抑住内心的急切，矜持地想要和哈利寒暄一会儿，斯内普教授沉着脸打开了门，嘲讽地说道：

“我从不知道我家门口是一个绝佳的社交场所呢，我想问问两位，是不是该礼数周全地摆两把椅子，给你们倒点热茶，好让你们在此聊个痛快？”

哈利只好和小马尔福先生一同进了屋子。斯内普教授让他待在客厅，和小马尔福先生一同在书房聊了一会儿才让哈利进去，他先是打发了小马尔福先生，然后检查起哈利的功课和论文。他向哈利问了好几个问题，可是哈利心不在焉，他还在猜测小马尔福的来意，以及他和斯内普教授的关系。他匆匆回答了几个问题就被斯内普教授赶了出来，并收到了斯内普教授的警告，他要是再不专心就永远别想踏进蜘蛛尾巷一步。

哈利毫无愧疚地离开了蜘蛛尾巷，发现小马尔福先生在外面恭候已久了。自从复活节前在尼日斐花园的不欢而散，哈利和他再没有联系过，因此有些生疏，好在小马尔福先生一心想知道他的近况，因此两人对答还算热切。从两人的聊天中他才得知小马尔福先生离开尼日斐花园后就四处巡视家产去了，现在正好来到德比郡，就依照父亲的嘱咐来拜访老马尔福先生的旧友，也顺便和他做一笔生意。因为这批魔药还要花上一两个月才能完成，他只好在附近租了一栋宅子，打算小住一会儿。

两人沿着德文特河一直走了一段，小马尔福先生便开口邀请哈利去他租下的花园打魁地奇。这可算正中了哈利的下怀，他在隆巴顿府上的日子太过平静，纳威又极不擅长魁地奇，可把哈利憋坏了。小马尔福先生与他约定会下帖拜访隆巴顿府，便恋恋不舍地与他告别了，回宅邸的路上小马尔福先生得意于哈利对他亲近的态度，不免畅想了一番之后两人相处的样子，对哈利的喜爱也更深了一层；而哈利只是因为能痛快来上一场球赛而开心不已，他回到隆巴顿府时还将自己今天的经历给小隆巴顿夫妇描述了一番，并将自己遇到小马尔福先生的事情写进了给罗恩的信里，他也正寻思着是否能通过小马尔福先生，打听到芙蓉的下落。

没过几天小马尔福先生就依言拜访了隆巴顿府，只不过因为纳威生性拘谨，不善长与人来往，卢娜的性格又有些古怪，小马尔福先生和隆巴顿夫妇维持着不咸不淡的交情，他坚持拜访他们，但又和主人谈话不多，有时候只是在那儿坐上一会儿，与隆巴顿夫妇交谈时也一副迫不得已的样子，而不是真的有什么话要说，好像是出于礼貌才与他们来往。哈利对此感到很奇怪，他和卢娜聊天时提起过，卢娜认为是小马尔福先生喜欢哈利的缘故，而哈利对此一笑了之。他实在不明白卢娜为什么会觉得傲慢的小马尔福对他很有好感，却又想不通小马尔福先生这么做的理由，只好将它归结于表面上的交际活动。他总是会在斯内普教授家观察小马尔福先生的言行，但小马尔福先生在斯内普面前总是一副敬畏的样子，但在斯内普不在的时候他又会走神的思索着什么，看起来颇为苦恼。

哈利一心想要搞明白小马尔福先生的想法，他自以为自己已经很了解这位傲慢朋友的性格缺点，却不知道卢娜也在观察着小马尔福先生。她早就发现这位新来的巫师对哈利别样的关注，在哈利思考着小马尔福先生时，小马尔福先生也常常注视着他，但这种目光的深意何在，还值得商榷。有时候他注视着哈利的眼神十分专注，又有时候完全心不在焉，好像在透过哈利思考着别的事情。她将这件事告诉了自己的丈夫，可纳威对此毫无察觉，甚至对小马尔福先生怀有偏见。他对和斯莱特林亲近的人向来是没什么好感的。


	7. Chapter 7

哈利在德文特河边散步的时候，曾经好多次出乎意料地碰见小马尔福先生。他像是在哈利身上施了追踪咒一样，总能和他碰巧遇见。他起初以为小马尔福先生是要和他说些什么，还愿意和他敷衍一番，但很快，哈利发现他没有什么话题可谈的，有时只是和哈利一同走一段路就离开，便歇了攀谈的心思，任由小马尔福先生去了。哈利最近正在为他的好友们的近况而挂心，赫敏信中告诉他的消息好坏参半。好消息是婚礼已经决定在五月节的当天举行，他们迫切希望哈利能赶在复活节前到达陋居，作为罗恩的伴郎参加婚礼；坏消息是比尔在埃及的解咒员工作终于告一段落，他申请调回伦敦时想要联系德拉库尔姐妹俩，但芙蓉对他避而不见，态度十分冷淡。金妮在哈利离开时心灰意冷了好一段时间，但哈利的离开似乎很有效，她逐渐变得活泼起来，也有了笑模样，她时常和新结交的女伴们外出购物，也变得注重起打扮来。

有一天，他正在河边一边散步，一边重读赫敏写给他的信时，忽然吓了一跳，他一抬头，发现这次不是小马尔福先生，而是常跟在他身后的那只家养小精灵。它躲在角落里，因为哈利发现了它而吓得差点幻影显形。哈利出声叫住了它，问道：

“是小马尔福先生叫你来找我的吗？”

“不是的，波特先生。多比很仰慕波特先生，经常偷偷地看波特先生。”它受宠若惊地弓起身子，谦卑地走到哈利面前，“马尔福少爷说波特先生是个非常好的人，十分配得上与马尔福少爷来往。”

“那我可真该感谢他看得起我，同我做朋友。”哈利冷冷地说道，“但如果他对待朋友的态度就如此阴阳怪气的话，我还是与他保持距离的好。”

“你误会了，波特先生，马尔福少爷对朋友相当讲义气的，他只是习惯了自个儿拿主意，凡是他觉得对朋友好的，都一定要让那人听他的话。”

“可不是每个人都要听从他的命令呀，要我说，他这样蛮横的性格，想必朋友也不多。”

哈利对小马尔福先生的评价让多比吓得缩成了一团，它既想替自己的小主人申辩，又觉得哈利说的话也有一些道理，它四处看了看，确定没有旁人后，鼓起勇气朝哈利说道：

“马尔福少爷的脾气确实不大好，”它顿了顿，因为自己说小主人的坏话而用力砸了自己的脑袋，“但以马尔福少爷的家世和经历来看，他完全有能力判断什么对自己的朋友是好的，而事实往往证明他都是对的。”

它见哈利眯起眼睛仔细思考着这话，胆子又大了一些，多比朝前走了一步，说道：“就好像前段时间，马尔福主人还夸小主人成功地阻止了一桩草率的婚事呢，他对小主人的果断感到十分欣慰，这让他们的亲戚避免了很多麻烦，也不至于给那位小姐蒙羞。”

哈利听了它的话大为讶异，他立刻联想到了前段时间小马尔福先生的行踪，如果他在离开尼日斐花园后一直在各地巡视产业，他是没有时间去阻止别人的婚姻的，而小马尔福先生也提过家族未婚的年轻人屈指可数，这样不光彩的经历显然指向了尼日斐花园。他前后想了一番，觉得自己的猜测越发接近事实，便开口问道：“小马尔福先生有没有说他为什么要这么做？”

“多比不知道，先生，小主人说对方的条件有些不大够格，而且实在太偏远了。”

“他用什么手段把他们拆开的？”

“多比不知道，先生。多比应该受到惩罚，多比不能把马尔福先生的事情说出去的！”家养小精灵尖叫一声，用力敲打着自己的脑袋，哈利立刻制止了它的行为，并保证再三不说出去，让它离开了。

哈利站在河边仔细思考了多比和他的对话，又回想起小马尔福先生与他重逢时欣喜又有些躲闪的态度，似乎害怕哈利问起什么事情。他又细细回想起小马尔福先生在尼日斐花园时的所作所为：他一向是嫌贫爱富的，很是瞧不上韦斯莱一家，也因此不大愿意参加他们球赛；他也谈起过他的父亲对芙蓉的婚事是有些想法的，好让她出色的外表充分发挥些作用。而芙蓉对待韦斯莱一家的态度一直亲切有礼，她突然的转变也是在匆忙离开尼日斐花园之后，由此可见一定是有人试图破坏她对韦斯莱一家的好感；而对芙蓉的态度能起这么大影响的人，除了小马尔福先生不做他想。

他一门心思地思考着其中的缘由，越想越头痛，加上在河边吹风太久，傍晚回到隆巴顿府邸的时候甚至发起烧来，只好由纳威代笔，向斯内普教授告假不去了。隆巴顿夫妇则不得不赴斯普劳特教授的晚餐邀约，卢娜给哈利留下了退烧药，并嘱托老隆巴顿夫人看顾他。没过一会儿哈利的烧便退了，他不敢再劳烦老夫人，请她回房休息后便一个人在房里待着。他翻出了赫敏和罗恩连日的来信，仔细读到其中对比尔回家后的描写，字里行间没有半点埋怨，只是他的失落大家有目共睹，连带着担心大儿子状况的莫丽和亚瑟也寡寡欲欢。

他越读下去，脑海中莫丽和比尔悲伤的表情越发鲜活。他不禁埋怨起一意孤行的小马尔福先生，甚至对芙蓉也有了怨怼，如果他们没有租下尼日斐花园，韦斯莱一家也不会因此而发愁了。他一想到小马尔福先生还在他身边晃悠就感到厌烦，又欣慰地想到自己马上要启程回到陋居，和好友们团聚，而且他完全可以邀请比尔和他一起去苏格拉拜访小天狼星和Remus，用沿途的自然风光来冲淡这失恋的悲伤。

哈利甚至开始盘算起旅行的路线来，正当此时门铃响了，他正奇怪于这么晚是谁在主人家外出的时候来登门拜访，于是下楼开门。很快他的疑惑得到了解答，小马尔福先生匆忙地走了进来，他看起来满脸焦急，一进门就问他的身体好了没有，又说他是来代替斯内普教授询问他的课业。哈利刚才还在为这位不速之客生气，此时自然没有什么好脸色，他敷衍了几句便要送客，可是小马尔福先生赖着不走，他坐了几分钟，忽然站起身来，在房间里踱来踱去。哈利冷冷地看着他，不明白他要做什么。很快，他像是组织好了语言，神色激动地走到哈利面前跟他说：

“我实在没有办法再死撑下去了。梅林啊，我的感情再也抑制不住了。请允许我告诉你，我是多么倾慕于你，多么爱你。”

这可真是平地惊雷。哈利目瞪口呆地看着眼前忽然陌生起来的男人，他因为男人热烈而突如其来的告白愣在了当场，满脸通红，闭口不言。小马尔福先生一看此情，以为哈利因为害羞而不愿开口，于是立刻滔滔不绝地把心中由来已久的好感和盘托出。他娓娓道来，从第一次见面开始，坦诚他对哈利糟糕的第一印象，又转而谈起他是如此沉迷于哈利活泼动人的谈吐和灵巧的身姿，他对哈利敏捷身手的赞扬让哈利涨红的脸简直发烧起来了。除了倾诉爱情以外，他也把其他顾虑的因素一股脑儿说了出来。一方面他对哈利的爱恋让他迷失了自我，另一方面又因着他的身份百般犹疑，他谈到了哈利那被家族除名的教父，也是他母亲极为看不起的母舅；又说起了他的混血出身，虽然没有麻瓜血统那么低劣，但依旧与纯血家族有着天差地别；而他的择友也令小马尔福先生感到担忧，他既对哈利待人亲切而心生爱慕，又不齿于哈利对待穷人与麻瓜的和善——他的叙述是这样热烈动听，但草率的举动会使他的诚意看起来大打折扣，希望哈利不会因此看轻他的求婚。

尽管哈利对小马尔福先生的厌恶是如此根深蒂固，他究竟不能对一个人如此炙热赤诚的告白无动于衷。他虽然不曾因为小马尔福先生的倾诉而有所动摇，但确实因为他的苦恼而感到不安，可是他后来的那些话却勾起了哈利的愤恨，他的不安在小马尔福先生的对韦斯莱一家和赫敏的侮辱中转变成了全然的怒火，但他没有打断小马尔福先生的叙述，反而竭力镇定地听完，但他积蓄的愤怒在小马尔福先生最后的求婚中达到了顶点：他一下子看出小马尔福先生从一开始就笃定他除了答应求婚之外不做他想；他既害怕哈利认为他太过轻率，镇定的态度又表明他胸有成竹，这更加激怒了哈利。于是等小马尔福先生说完之后，他气得全身发抖，红着脸说道：

“照常理来说，一个人若是受到了如此热烈而诚恳的告白，无论他的想法如何，总是要心怀感激的；我如果觉得感动，自然应该表达一番感激之情。可惜我没有这种感觉。我不稀罕你的抬举，而且你对我的抬举也十分勉强。在此之前，你说对我的好感因为顾虑到种种方面，而压抑在心底，那么我相信今晚过后，你一定能继续克制这种好感，并且终将把它付之一炬。”

小马尔福先生站在门厅里，本来正热切地看着哈利，听到他的这番说辞后立刻变了神色：他从未料到哈利会是这种反应，因此脸色铁青地紧盯着眼前的人，全身上下散发出他遭受羞辱的懊恼和愤怒。他装作镇定的样子，深吸几口气，面色发沉地组织着语言，他高大的身影笼罩了坐在壁炉旁的哈利。在他开口前沉默的片刻哈利的心中充满着害怕，但小马尔福先生克制住了怒火，勉强问道：

“我很荣幸得到这样的一个回答。但我想请教一下，为什么我会受到如此无礼的拒绝？虽然这已经无关紧要了。”

“我也可以请问你一句，为什么你存心要侮辱我，冒犯我，却偏偏要说喜欢我，还说这违背了你的意志，让你万分痛苦？我实在是想不出，一个认为对我的喜欢完全违反了他的原则，他的性格和他的教养的人，怎么会期待他这种矛盾的喜欢会得到肯定的答复呢？你否定了我的人生和我的家庭，却又说着喜欢我的话，这实在是令人费解，更何况，一个视我最珍视的亲人为粪土，又破坏了我好友姻缘的人，怎么还能期待打动我的心？”

哈利的话使小马尔福先生脸色大变，他不知道哈利从何得知是他搅散了比尔与芙蓉的关系，但还是继续听哈利的控诉。

“我有足够的理由讨厌你。你拆散了一对有情人，还对此不知悔改，这种铁石心肠怎么能叫我对你心怀善意。更何况，我从一开始就对你骄傲自大的态度有成见。你对待他人的傲慢无礼自不用提，早在几个月前里德尔先生就告诉了我你的恶行，我本来还体谅你的家世对你的性格造成无可挽回的影响，但你如此心胸狭窄，容忍不得他人的优秀，甚至要做出丧尽天良的事来使一位品行端正的绅士蒙羞，好让他身败名裂，以此满足你的私心？”

小马尔福先生听到他提起里德尔先生，脸色更加难堪，他胸口剧烈起伏，半晌才开口道：“看来你对那位先生确实十分上心。”

“但凡人们知晓他的不幸遭遇，怎么会不关心他？”

“他的不幸遭遇！”小马尔福先生大声重复了一遍，“是的，他的确太不幸啦。”

“这都是你那欺世盗名的父亲和你造成的！”哈利厉声斥责道，“你父亲害死了他的母亲，还要剥夺他的财产，折辱他的人格，你还要逼迫他，玩弄他的人生，强行安排他的婚姻，好让他整个人生都在地狱里受尽煎熬！你这样折辱一名绅士，到头来还要轻蔑和嘲笑他。”

“这就是你的真实想法！”小马尔福先生愤怒地砸了一下门栏，他的拳头陷进了木头里，倒刺划破了他的皮肉，使他鲜血直流，可他浑然不觉，气得对哈利大吼道：“原来你竟这样看待我！谢谢你说出这些发自肺腑的话，好让我意识到我的罪孽有多深重。我真不该太过顾虑你的立场，如果我一开始就隐藏起这些矛盾，伪装得无比和善，对你大献殷勤，那也许现在你就会觉得我对你的爱是无条件的纯真的，也就不会对我有如此的责骂了。但如果你在我的角度考虑，就能明白我的这些思量是自然的，合乎情理的。难道你以为我会因为违背父母的意愿，颠覆自己的原则而感到高兴吗？”

哈利不想再在这方面多做纠缠。他冷冷地打量着小马尔福先生，开口下了最后通牒：

“小马尔福先生，哪怕你再剥开自己的心，好让我因为你的痛苦而心生不忍，都不会动摇我对你的看法。你的剖白只会叫我更看不起你，从你我认识的那一刻起，我就讨厌你的狂妄自大，目中无人，之后的种种事迹只会让我对你更加深恶痛绝。无论再过多久，我都要说，像你这样一个人，会是我在这世界上最后一个心生爱慕愿意与之结合的人。”

他的话立刻起了效果。小马尔福先生的脸上露出痛苦万分的神情，他捂着心口，尽力站直身子说道：

“这很足够了，波特先生。你今晚的言语足够将我的一切妄想都打得烟消云散，我只为自己如此不顾一切的爱慕而感到羞耻。请原谅我耽误了你这么多时间，也祝你今后身体健康，万事顺利。”

小马尔福先生的身形摇摇欲坠，他大受打击的样子让哈利看了心生不忍，但他还是端坐在那里，让小马尔福先生行了个礼之后匆匆离去。不一会儿他狼狈的身影便映照在窗户外面，又渐渐消失在夜色之中。哈利坐在漆黑的客厅里，思绪杂乱。他不知坐了许久，才听见老隆巴顿夫人疲惫而迟缓的询问发生了什么事。他按捺下心头的酸楚，故作镇定地回答了老夫人的问题，朝她道过晚安后匆匆回了自己的房间。

他在床上辗转反侧，身心都沉浸在刚才那一场激烈的争论之中。他从未想过小马尔福先生对他竟会有这种心思，而且还已经爱上他好几个月了！小马尔福先生朝他倾诉是眼中燃烧的爱火有多热烈，他对哈利的羞辱也就有多深刻。哈利一边震惊于小马尔福先生用情至深，又因为他的无理与狂妄倍感愤怒。他不能理解小马尔福先生为何会爱上他，又想要尽力回忆起他们认识的每一个瞬间，好让他能确定这种强烈的情感从何而来。可是他头痛欲裂，根本无法梳理思绪。一时间，种种思绪在哈利的脑海里盘旋着，种种情绪也在他的胸口缠绕，叫他无从思考。白天吹风遭受的头痛又席卷了他，让他在百转思绪和身体的痛苦中沉沉睡去了。


	8. Chapter 8

哈利很早就醒了。他意识到自己正盯着窗外泛白的天空发呆，大脑却毫无睡意，索性坐了起来。他想要整理思绪，将昨晚发生的一切诉诸笔端，求助于他的挚友或者教父，但拿起羽毛笔的那一刹那又无从写起，直到墨水从笔尖滴落，在羊皮纸上晕开片片墨迹。他努力了许久，发现都是徒劳无功，便决定离开屋子去河边走走，好能思考接下来该做什么。

他走到了河边才想起来，小马尔福先生也经常光顾此地，不免有些懊恼。他搞不清此时自己想要见到他，还是根本不愿想起他。小马尔福先生满满占据了他的脑海，这是他从未有过的体验，哈利从未想过自己会有一天因为另一个人的态度而顾虑不定，反复思量，他甚至无从思考这种想法是好是坏。他沿着常去的小路走了一段，思绪跟着湍急的河流不知奔向了何处。初春的薄雾还在德文特河的上方飘荡着，空中弥漫着草地新芽的清香和泥土的腥气，远处寂静的树林里隐约传来不知名鸟儿的啼叫，他不经被这生机勃勃的景色吸引了，心境也稍微开阔起来。他正要继续走下去，忽然看到德文特河的对岸匆匆走来一个男子。他金色的头发在晨光中是如此耀眼，哈利只想避开他，另寻一个僻静的地方。

小马尔福先生出声叫住了他，恳切地求他留在原地。他们隔着河水遥望着对方，哈利注意到他手中拿着一张纸，只见小马尔福先生三两下把它叠成了一只纸鹤的模样，朝它吹了口气，纸鹤晃晃悠悠地飞起来，跨过小河，飞进了他的掌心。小马尔福先生挺直了脊背，朝他傲慢而礼貌地说道：

“我已经在这里等你好一会儿了，希望你能赏脸读一读这封信。我今后将不会再打扰你，祝你今日愉快。”

他说完鞠了一躬，不等哈利回礼便转身走开了。哈利一心好奇这纸鹤里写了什么，他找了块不那么潮湿的岩石坐下，拆开它读了起来。

尊敬的波特先生，

当你接到这封信时，请不必害怕。既然昨晚的倾诉和求婚只能让你感到厌恶，我自然不会再提起，否则只会让自己蒙羞，也让你感到为难。我曾经衷心地希望我可以带给你幸福，只是有些事情，说出来会叫你明白我的立场，也会使你痛苦，但不说出来又违背了我的本性，让我坐立难安。因此我写下了这封信，倘若你不愿读下去，这封信也只是自我安慰，让我好让自己不必受这委屈。

昨晚你曾将两件完全不同、轻重不等的罪名加到我身上。一是指责我拆散了你的好友，William 比尔韦斯莱先生与我的表亲芙蓉 德拉库尔小姐之间两情相悦的姻缘；二是指责我卑鄙下作，与我的父亲一同抢走了汤姆 马沃罗 里德尔先生的家产、害死了他的母亲，并且企图强迫他娶我的姨母，以此毁掉他个人的名誉。我竟不知我在你心中的形象如此不堪，你对我的误会让我感到震惊，但我愿在此好好辩白一番。对于那一对青年男女，芙蓉的母亲在去世前将她托付于我父亲，希望他能尊重她的意见，为她择一门好亲事，哪怕男方再如何穷苦，只要行为正派，她的嫁妆都足以是两人此生衣食无忧；我父亲考虑到男方的出身，也无非是希望能使她的家底锦上添花罢了。真正使我担忧的，是因为在奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村里听见的那些风言风语，在男女双方关系还未确立之时，你那淳朴的乡亲们便一口咬定芙蓉的心思。若是好事不成，这对尚在闺中的小姐名誉会造成多大的影响；即便这好事最终成了，也会叫别人对她低看一等，好像是她求着下嫁的。除此之外，威廉 韦斯莱先生远在埃及工作，只不过度假时才回来有幸结识了芙蓉，他未曾向她提过假期结束后去向如何，如果我放任芙蓉对他倾心，又怎能保证他一定会对她从一而终？出于对亲近之人的考量，你不希望自己的好友婚姻不幸，我亦如此。我以我父亲的名义将芙蓉带回了伦敦，也只是止损之计。除非韦斯莱先生能拿出行动证明他对芙蓉的真心，我绝不会考虑松口的可能性。

至于汤姆 里德尔先生，这是我家族的污点。我原本耻于谈论与他之间的关系，但如果不将我的家族与他的牵扯毫无保留地告诉你，恐怕世上最强力的吐真剂也无法洗刷我的冤屈。我父亲一直以出身斯莱特林为荣，事实上，每一个纯血家族都以此为荣。一个真正的斯莱特林继承人对马尔福家族是绝对无法抗拒的诱惑。因此，当我父亲找到汤姆 里德尔那被婚姻折磨的母亲时，他当机立断地把她从她的麻瓜丈夫，老汤姆 里德尔身边带走了。艰难的童年使小里德尔先生十分早熟，当时他已是半大的少年了，谈吐和举止都十分得体。我父亲也对他亲切有礼，他提供小里德尔先生锦衣玉食的生活，想将他拿捏在手里，好利用他的名头让马尔福的名声更加显赫。但是，我父亲低估了小里德尔先生的想法：一个斯莱特林继承人的野心怎么夸张都不为过。他借着我父亲的名义在霍格沃茨扩招人脉，又用自己的血统收服了许多年轻人，好让他们为他效忠。小里德尔先生的扩张引起了学校的注意，后来闹出了一些事情，使他差点被退学。我父亲既害怕他小小年纪就有如此高深的城府，又敬畏这种力量，于是尽力送他完成了学业，将他带回家族不让他用马尔福家的名号进入魔法部。里德尔先生对此没有异议，他甚至主动提出在我母亲名下的产业做着贩售珠宝的生意，好打消我父亲的顾虑。我从小与他熟识，听着他的名声长大，对他多有崇拜，但我父母的告诫又使我对他惧怕，可毕竟我并没有亲眼见过这些事情，因此对他并没有多少戒心，我父母也将我与他远远隔离开，也不愿谈起他，我便对他只有一丝模糊的坏印象了。去年夏天他又引起了我们的注意。在这里我不得不提起一件难以启齿的事情，我本不愿让任何人知道，但这次非说不可。我母亲的姐姐嫁给莱斯特兰奇先生后，丈夫早逝又痛失幼女，很是受打击，身体垮了，精神上也有些不济。我母亲为了使她开怀，经常陪她外出散心购物，好排解心中的忧郁。我姨妈病情略有好转时，我父母因为生意上的问题不得不离开英格兰，但派了仆从照看她。我不知道里德尔先生从哪听说了我姨妈的事情，买通了仆从，花言巧语哄骗了她，向她求爱。我姨妈当时精神十分虚弱，又容易轻信他人，自以为得到了救赎，要与他私奔。幸亏我父亲提前回了家，撞见了这一事情，才知道他看上了我姨妈的财产和两家纯血家族的名声，也想要以此狠狠地报复我的家庭。倘若这种丑事被人发现，我真无法想象马尔福家、布莱克家、莱斯特兰奇家将会受到多大的打击！我父亲不敢再收留他，便给了他一些盘缠将他打发了出去，后来听说他离开了英国，去海外游历了。

波特先生，我已经将我和里德尔先生有关的事情保无保留地告诉了你，如果你对我还有一丝信任，请不要再认为我无故诋毁里德尔先生了。我不知道他是用何种手段，又说了怎样的花言巧语，将这些旧事改头换面朝你提起，让你误以为我蛇蝎心肠，企图毁了他的名声。你对马尔福家一无所知，这些阴私又实在不能为外人所道，那么，他骗取你的信任也不足为奇。我昨晚情绪大为震动，思绪杂乱，又不知道哪些话该说不该说，因此没有向你辩解，只好连夜写了这封信，把我知道的事情都原原本本地写下来。关于信中所说的一切，句句属实，如果这还不够令人信服，我特别请你写信询问你们的校长邓不利多先生，我父亲虽与他交恶，但在里德尔先生的事情上他的话更为诚恳切实。即便你实在是厌恶我，也大可以将这封信给邓不利多先生看，他消息灵通得令人生厌。我要说的话都说完了，愿梅林保佑你。

你忠诚的，

德拉科 马尔福

哈利拆开纸鹤的时候还在想，他倒要看看小马尔福先生还能狡辩些什么。可读了这样一封信，可想而知这在他心中会引起多大的惊涛骇浪。他先是对小马尔福先生大言不惭地认为会取得他的原谅而又惊又气；随后读到他关于比尔的感情见解，言语之中的傲慢与偏见处处可见，这不禁叫他大为光火，恨不得将信撕个粉碎；当他读到关于里德尔先生的剖白，才叫他心神大震，神智也清醒不少，他的叙述里大部分和里德尔先生的自述十分相同，但因果又大相径庭，可这如果都是真的，他该对小马尔福先生有多大的误解，颠倒黑白，是非不分！

他坐在河边读完了这封信，实在是坐立难安，匆匆回到了隆巴顿府邸，好仔细推敲这其中的逻辑。他一心想要印证里德尔先生的清白，但小马尔福先生字字句句如此切实，又叫他提不出反证，于是更为惊骇。他仔细回想了里德尔先生对他说过的话，发现他仿佛凭空冒出来一样，哈利既没有听说过他的来历，对里德尔先生的过往也都是从他本人口中得知，唯一和小马尔福先生站在一起的潘西，也因为他对斯莱特林多有偏见，因此她的说辞也只会更为不屑。

哈利翻来覆去地思量着小马尔福先生的话，又把信翻出来读了一遍，看到信的结尾提到邓不利多先生，又更确信了小马尔福先生说法的真实性。他考虑许久，终于起身朝霍格沃茨去信一封，隐晦地提及了马尔福家族和里德尔先生的事情，好让他最尊敬的邓不利多教授能给他解惑一二。

他送完信，又忍不住重读了一遍小马尔福先生的信。这次他的目光不再偏颇，反而能稍微公允地查看小马尔福先生对韦斯莱一家的评价了。他不得不承认小马尔福的顾虑合情合理，虽然他的血统论毫无意义，但从亲人的角度来说，他对芙蓉未来人生的担心是极为真挚的。哈利按下心神，打算等邓不利多教授的回复，又在心中对此不抱期望，即便邓不利多教授回了信，他也多半对回信的内容有了猜测。

Chapter IX

尽管哈利没有朝隆巴顿夫妇透露过他与小马尔福先生之间发生了什么，敏感的卢娜还是猜到了蛛丝马迹。她找了个时间和哈利谈了谈，在她的询问之下哈利吞吞吐吐地将事情告诉了隆巴顿夫妇，关于莱斯特兰奇夫人的那部分丑闻则是一言带过。纳威对小马尔福先生朝哈利求婚十分吃惊，他简直不能想象斯内普教授的爱徒和自己友人之间会发生这样的纠葛，但他的心神很快被里德尔先生的事情占据了，出乎哈利意料的是，纳威竟对汤姆 里德尔的名字有一丝印象。这也多亏了斯内普教授，他对纳威是这样苛责，有时还和霍格沃茨的管理员Finch先生串通一气，经常罚他做些劳务活动，这让纳威有机会接触到霍格沃茨的处罚公告牌，他对里德尔先生的印象，完全来自他无比优秀的奖牌，和毕业前的一块辍学公告，这种强烈的反差曾经让纳威疑惑许久，如果哈利不提起，他几乎都忘记曾经见过这个名字了。他还对莱斯特兰奇家的事情略有耳闻，毕竟这三个家族名声在外，莱斯特兰奇家的没落也有目共睹，甚至他父母的去世也多少和那个神经失常的寡妇有关。

哈利不愿提起纳威的伤心事，便把话题带回小马尔福先生的身上。话已至此，他对小马尔福先生的印象已经大为扭转了，但是他无法直面小马尔福先生，哈利既痛恨自己对汤姆 里德尔的轻信，又愧疚于自己对小马尔福先生的偏见，他现在完全能理解小马尔福先生的种种行为，而且对他的求爱感到既欣慰又自责。他完全同意卢娜的建议，在这几天静心整理好自己的态度，避开与小马尔福先生的碰面。

他在收到邓不利多教授的回信之后更加确认了汤姆 里德尔的虚伪言行，哈利赶紧给罗恩和赫敏写信，叫他们离汤姆 里德尔远一些。信中他不愿透露太多细节，只是语焉不详地告诉他们他在外听到的有关此人的风评，并附上了邓不利多教授的信。他只希望能尽快结束在这里的学习，尽早赶回陋居，好当场揭穿汤姆 里德尔的丑恶嘴脸。罗恩和赫敏也因为筹备婚礼太过繁琐，给他的回信只是草草几笔，但他们保证和汤姆 里德尔的来往不多，一切都往好的方向发展，金妮这次假期回家以后也变得十分开朗活泼了起来。

哈利欣慰于韦斯莱家的生机勃勃，更加怀念起在陋居的生活来，拜访斯内普教授就成了一种酷刑，他每一次登门拜访都还要战战兢兢，生怕遇见小马尔福先生。幸亏小马尔福先生也怀着同样的想法，他不愿意在对哈利剖白心迹后还能和哈利自如相处，因此两个人在回避对方的时候很是松了一口气。

只是在次次都与对方失之交臂之后，两个分开的年轻人反而有些遗憾起来，他们既渴望遇见对方，好解开之间的种种误会，又害怕遇见对方，拉不下脸来攀谈。不过这种逃避总会有免不了的一天，他们在德文特河畔相遇时，两个人默契地对之前的事绝口不提，只是聊些无关紧要的话题。

在逐渐自然的相处中，哈利感觉自己和小马尔福先生的关系更加亲密了起来。他们有共同的爱好，也对事物有着相似的见解，他看得出小马尔福先生在某些言论上虽不赞同他，但也不再像过去那样咄咄逼人。哈利对两人之间的相处不再感到排斥，也从偏见中走了出来，对他的态度也从自责变成了欣赏。卢娜再三强调他肯定是喜欢上小马尔福先生了，可是哈利不愿去想这个可能性，只说他们是还算得上要好的朋友。

小马尔福先生则是压下心中强烈的爱慕，更加敬重哈利。他试图抛开对哈利的感情与他来往，但每当他更接近一份哈利，他强烈的感情便深入一层，他有好几次想向哈利倾诉，但哈利那晚冷酷的态度又会提醒他，让他不得不保持与哈利的距离，这种挣扎和矛盾让他面对哈利时既甜蜜又苦不堪言。他十分珍视与哈利和他的朋友相处的机会，除了在斯内普教授家举止得体，他也时常拜访起隆巴顿夫妇，态度也比之前更加殷勤周到。一个出身良好、容貌英俊的年轻人，只要他想讨人喜欢，总是能如愿的。

就在复活节临近的一周，哈利终于结束了在斯内普教授和斯普劳特教授家的学习，开始打包行李回到陋居了。他诚恳地邀请小马尔福先生来隆巴顿家一聚，也算是对两人这段时间来往留下一个良好的句点。小马尔福先生虽然舍不得与心上人道别，还是忍痛赴约，他在赶去隆巴顿家宅的路上一心思量着自己应该如何表现，好让哈利明白他们会在尼日斐花园再见，也能说出期待再会的话来。

他是如此渴望让哈利知道他的诚意，哪怕当晚倾盆大雨都没能阻止他赴约。当他敲开隆巴顿家宅的大门时哈利还朝他露出了欢迎的笑来，但随后，一个湿漉漉的东西袭击了小马尔福先生的后脑勺，把他精心打理的发型弄得一团糟。小马尔福先生想当场发作，但哈利捡起了那个凶器，告诉他：

“这是埃罗尔，罗恩家的老猫头鹰。”

小马尔福先生只好勉强挤出个笑模样来，接过卢娜递来的毛巾，大步走进会客厅。哈利把昏迷过去的猫头鹰放在一个温暖的坐垫上，给它端来一小碗水，从它脚下取走了信读了起来。

小马尔福先生脱下外套，正要入座，他忽然听见门口传来一声响动。随即他看见哈利一脸苍白地走了进来，他顾不得朝小马尔福先生寒暄，冷着脸朝纳威说道：“我需要借一下壁炉，韦斯莱家出事了。”

“我爸爸现在在伦敦，没有人能在我家替你打开壁炉。”卢娜说道，“发生了什么？”

哈利露出挣扎的表情，他在房间里踱来踱去，似乎终于下定决心说了出来。

“金妮出事了，她不见了。罗恩说……她可能与人私奔了。”

小马尔福先生立刻拧紧了眉毛，如果这消息不是千真万确，对一个未出嫁的女子来说可算得上极其严重的污蔑了。他刚想开口询问，哈利忍不住自责地大喊起来：

“我早该好好提醒他们的！是我太心软，没有立刻回去拆穿他的面目，好把他赶出村子！瞧瞧我做的蠢事，韦斯莱一家的名声都要毁了！”

他在客厅里来回走动着，怎么也不肯说到底发生了什么，只是请求纳威和卢娜原谅他的无礼，无论如何这件事他都有一份责任，需要立刻回到奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村，好陪同陋居的众人渡过难关。

纳威和卢娜还在商量着如何把哈利连夜送去陋居，可是哈利等不及了，他想立刻幻影显形到陋居去，可是他现在如此心神不定，实在是让人担心他会不会在施咒的过程中出事，于是小马尔福先生自告奋勇地站出来说道：“我可以带你随从显形回去。”

哈利惊讶地看着他。他深知小马尔福先生虽然与他解开了仇怨，但对韦斯莱一家依旧抱着敬而远之的态度，哈利十分感激他主动提出帮忙，也来不及推辞，匆匆嘱托纳威、卢娜替他收拾行李，等事情解决了再回来拿。于是小马尔福先生等他带上了随身物品，就和他一起离开隆巴顿府邸随从显形了。

此时的陋居早就乱成了一团。韦斯莱一家本来沉浸在准备婚礼的喜悦之中，一切都是那么热闹活泼，金妮在复活节放假前就从学校提前回家了，她把自己关在家里几天，说要给罗恩和赫敏准备一个惊喜，但下午时珀西担心她没有吃午饭，敲开她的房门时，屋子里已经空无一人了，乔治则发现他和弗雷德的飞天扫帚都不见了。他们在金妮的书桌上发现了她留下来的纸条，她匆匆写就的字条表明，她已经无法拒绝汤姆 里德尔的热烈追求，完全确信他就是她一直在等的人，但是金妮害怕父母会发现她的心思，像阻挠她喜欢哈利一样再次斩断她的恋情；在霍格沃茨期间她一直偷偷和汤姆 里德尔保持着书信来往，也在校外见过几次；可是汤姆因为受到某些人的嫉妒和排挤，无法再在英国待下去了，可她也无法忍受和心上人分别的痛苦，于是趁这次复活节假期决定同他一同私奔；她还写道，汤姆对两人的未来早有打算，请父母大可不必担心。

哈利匆匆读完了金妮留下的字条，脑子里转过了许多念头，他十分后悔自己没有早些警告罗恩，好让大家知道汤姆 里德尔的真面目；他还自责没有好好安抚尚且年幼的金妮，还鼓励她多和别的男子来往；如果他能亲切地安慰金妮，好好引导她去和学校的同学好好相处，也许这悲剧就不会发生了，可大错已经铸成，他实在不知道该怎么办了。

莫丽在得知这件事时就晕了过去，亚瑟还在部里，他知道消息时只得吩咐儿子们照顾好母亲，便立刻联系了傲罗部门，但因为事关女儿声誉，只能把此事低调处理。

没有人注意到小马尔福先生还站在屋外。哈利从窗户看去，发现他还在前院里等着，身上还穿着昨晚临时披的巫师袍。他立刻跑下楼去，将事情的来龙去脉告诉了小马尔福先生，请求他不要传出去。小马尔福先生听了他的叙述，脸色立刻比哈利还要难看了，他看起来摇摇欲坠，脸上混合着痛苦和震惊。

哈利还在一味地自责着，他只觉得自己犯了大错，不该在小马尔福先生警告过他后还替汤姆 里德尔在韦斯莱一家面前遮遮掩掩。小马尔福先生在他滔滔不绝的时候一言不发，只是愁眉苦脸地低头沉思。哈利忽然意识到，他对小马尔福先生的魔力在步步消退了：他在接受了小马尔福先生那么诚恳的剖白之后，没有彻底与汤姆 里德尔划清界限，从韦斯莱一家对小马尔福先生方才冷淡的态度来看，汤姆 里德尔可能依旧在这里对小马尔福先生百般诋毁。他辜负了小马尔福先生的信任，后者该对他有多失望和鄙夷，有多看不起他软弱的处事手段啊。他想到这里，立刻住了嘴。小马尔福先生又思索了一会儿，抬起头来郑重地说道：

“恐怕你早就希望我走开了吧，我实在没有理由呆在这儿，不过我还是要对她的遭遇表示同情，虽然这种同情无济于事。如果有我能帮的上的地方，请尽管开口，但是现在我最好还是离开这里，好给你们一些空间来整理头绪。我真切地希望韦斯莱小姐能尽快回来。”

哈利只觉得心灰意冷，他告别了小马尔福先生，目送他消失在陋居外的山坡上，只希望之后还能和小马尔福先生维持这段千回百转、矛盾重重的情谊。


	9. Chapter 9

金妮与人私奔的消息被死死地压住了，他们甚至想找个理由推迟赫敏和罗恩的婚期，这请求还是善解人意的新娘提出来的，她实在是担心自己未来弟妹的安危，而且还为此少不了出谋划策。

天亮的时候一名傲罗赶到了陋居。他在韦斯莱一家的注视下朝金妮的屋子施了几个追踪咒，又问了例行问题就离开了。他还带来了早先在博金博克商店询问店员时得到的消息，众人才知道，原来汤姆 里德尔并不像他说的那么完美，他巧言令色，哄得富太太们十分欢心，之前在伦敦的总店里就是因为形骸放浪，与某些富太太们有道不清的关系，才被别人从伦敦赶了出来，他来到奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村时也毫不悔改，靠着漂亮的外表和动听的谈吐哄骗小姐们买东西。韦斯莱一家住得里镇上太远了，平时得不到这些消息，加上受骗的姑娘们不谙世事，家里人也难以识破这种伎俩，而醒悟过来的小姐们又害怕有损自己的闺誉，因此直到现在人们才明白他的真面目。

哈利丝毫不意外事情的进展，他连夜把自己在艾尔瓦斯顿村和小马尔福先生的来往一股脑儿告诉了赫敏和罗恩，连同小马尔福先生朝他求婚的部分。赫敏和罗恩都惊讶于小马尔福先生的心思隐藏得如此之深，但这惊吓远比不上小马尔福先生与汤姆 里德尔的关系来得要大，他们的心思立刻放在了汤姆 里德尔的去向上。赫敏曾猜测他们会不会先北上去苏格兰[注：1754年以后，秘密结婚者多逃往苏格兰的邓弗里斯郡，每年多达200起，因为当时适用于英格兰的婚姻法不适用于苏格兰。自1756年以后，凡男女结婚，必须在该地居住三星期以上始得举行婚礼，摘自PP]，很快傲罗们传来消息表明他们在诺丁汉附近的集市上看见了形似金妮的姑娘，她因此更加确信自己的判断了，只是苏格兰那么大，他们完全可以藏进麻瓜的世界里，等上三周再大摇大摆地出现。韦斯莱夫人已经卧病在床，靠着儿子们轮流照顾才能勉强度日。她日日以泪洗面，恨不得将汤姆 里德尔碎尸万段，以泄心头之忿。哈利也心急如焚，但他没有丝毫线索，只能朝邓不利多教授发去了求助信，为了打扰他而再三道歉。但这一次，寄给邓不利多教授的信石沉大海，韦斯莱一家不能寄希望于他，只好天天追问傲罗金妮的下落。

但好在这度日如年的日子没有持续多久，几天后，邓不利多教授的凤凰忽然出现在陋居里，它姿态优雅地在半空中盘旋，发出悦耳的鸣叫。哈利第一个发现了它，连忙从它脚上取下来自邓不利多教授的字条。那熟悉的字迹告诉他们，他已经在霍格沃茨校外禁林的边缘找到了奄奄一息的金妮，但汤姆 里德尔并没有和她在一起。亚瑟已经在赶去接她的路上了。这突如其来的好消息让莫丽立刻松了一口气，随即又开始担心汤姆 里德尔这个该死的恶棍对她女儿做了什么。就在当天下午，邓不利多教授和亚瑟一同到达了陋居，亚瑟看起来苍老了十岁，他怀中抱着昏迷的金妮。她看起来毫无伤痕，但痛苦而憔悴的脸庞显示出她这段时间的遭遇有多么不幸。

莫丽挣扎着下床迎接了他们，她抱着女儿泣不成声，流着泪说了教授许多好话，得到邓不利多再三保证她性命无虞后才止住了哭泣，指挥着两个儿子将金妮抱回了房间。哈利也为此长舒了一口气，他虽然疑惑邓不利多教授没有回复他的信却插手了此事，但他不敢朝老教授提起此事，反而是邓不利多教授叫住了他。

哈利跟在他的身后，不明白他叫他谈话的意图。他心想这件事总算有了个结果，也许他可以把这件事告诉小马尔福先生，好叫他宽心；但他转眼想到小马尔福先生勉强对待韦斯莱一家的态度，又觉得告诉他反而徒增烦恼。哈利跟在邓不利多教授的身后，直到他们走到陋居外面的芦苇地上。

邓不利多教授看了他一眼，伸出一只手指。哈利立刻感觉到他们身边形成了一个隐形的罩子，他对邓不利多教授的来意更加糊涂起来。只见邓不利多对他笑了笑，开口说道：

“我要向你道歉，哈利。在接到你的信时我正赶在追踪汤姆的路上，就没有及时回复你，不过好在我的消息还算灵通，没有耽误太多时间。”他微微一笑，又说道，“我知道你现在有很多疑问，但等我先把话说完，你可以再慢慢问我。”

哈利讪讪点头，只听邓不利多又开口道：“在接到你的第一封信时，你很难想象我有多讶异，汤姆 里德尔在霍格沃茨就读时我还是变形学的老师，当时我没有多大的权利，尽管对他的品行有所怀疑，但他良好的教养和谈吐在霍格沃茨太受欢迎，加上我并没有足够的证据，对他的探究也只能到毕业为止。小马尔福先生曾经语焉不详地告诉过你，里德尔先生读书的时候发生过一些不好的事情，他差点被赶出了学校。但我猜他的父母也不愿详细告知他到底发生了什么，我也赞成他们的做法，请不要对此深究，但毫无疑问，他做的事情十分邪恶。我很难在不告诉你整件事情的基础上描绘他的举动和背后的原因，因此如果我有前后矛盾的地方，也请不要追问。”

“老马尔福先生当时正资助他的学业，出于某种原因他利用自己在董事会的权利保下里德尔先生，让他顺利完成了学业，但也因为我挫败了他的小小阴谋，加上老马尔福先生对他施以约束，他对参与这件事的所有人都怀恨在心，也就一直计划着报复。他的第一个计划是莱斯特兰奇夫人，他差点成功了；可惜老马尔福及时阻止了他，但他当时已经带走了那位女士。小马尔福先生也许会以为是他贪图钱财，引诱她私奔，实际上，里德尔先生对她的情感少得可怜——他只不过是利用她来满足自己的野心罢了。老马尔福先生此后很是害怕，他又不愿求助于我，所以只能尽力打压里德尔先生。但里德尔先生不会因为这点挫折就放弃自己的大计，也许你要问了，为什么是金妮 韦斯莱？”

“这就还是要回到他在霍格沃茨时做的丑事了。里德尔先生是个很聪明的人，但他的聪明总是不用在正途上。他渴望权利、力量，还有别人对他的敬畏。他发现了某种手段，能让生命转化成他魔力的手段，因此他需要献祭，一个没有权势的人如何能得到他人交付生命般的献祭呢？他别无他法，只好借助于他的皮囊，好引诱爱上他的人为他牺牲。莱斯特兰奇夫人如此，韦斯莱小姐也是如此。出于某种原因，他必须回到霍格沃茨完成这种献祭，所以他才挑中了韦斯莱小姐。一个年轻、天真又爱慕着他的学生，这目标再好不过了。我知道傲罗们也在追查这件事，但他们认为这是一起普通的私奔，我有幸知道得多了些，加上有人通风报信，自然能赶在他人面前救下韦斯莱小姐。但我对莫丽和亚瑟撒了谎，我追上里德尔先生和韦斯莱小姐时他确实在她的身边，但他在我识破了他的诡计后丢下韦斯莱小姐就逃走了，还来不及威胁到她的生命。我和韦斯莱小姐谈过，她也认为隐瞒此事对大家都好。为了让莫丽和亚瑟安心，我还是请求你也保守秘密，把它当作一个绑架未遂的小故事，不要告诉别人。”

“那汤姆 里德尔去了哪里？”

“我不知道，哈利。但我可以肯定短期内他不会再对你们有什么威胁了。”邓不利多回答完他的话，又说道，“除此以外我想也没有什么值得探讨的方面了，你大可以将此事讲给小马尔福先生听。”

哈利有些糊涂地望着邓不利多，他不明白这件事和小马尔福先生有什么关系。

邓不利多教授撤下了防窃听咒，愉快地说道：

“除了小马尔福先生，还有谁能赶在你前面替我通风报信呢？”

哈利被他的话惊呆了。他一时间百感交集，似有千头万绪又无从说起，只得愣在当场。邓不利多教授在说完后就离开了，剩下他站在空旷地芦苇池边，不知是喜是悲。他本来隐隐约约觉得小马尔福先生可能会插手，却又不敢往这方面想；另一方面，他又知晓小马尔福对韦斯莱一家的态度，也不愿将他想的如此绝情。这都是些一闪而过的念头，在过去的这些日子里，他根本不敢去想和小马尔福先生有关的任何念头，而现在，他藏在心底的想法竟都成了现实！他从未想过小马尔福先生能做到这种地步：他不得不向一个厌恶的人求助，去请求他救助从另一个他深恶痛绝的人手里救走一个自己看不起的傻姑娘。他一想到这里，觉得痛苦远远盖过了感激，他欠小马尔福先生太多，一再误会他，却又得到了他如此情深意切的帮助，实在是不值得。他心里有个声音轻轻地说，这一切都是为了他。但是，他一想到小马尔福先生说过的那些恶毒又合理的话，就立刻不敢有这种希望。他怎么会为一个拒绝过他的人付出这么大的牺牲！可是他又想不到别的理由，只能强迫自己不要为了这一点想头暗自欢喜。他想要立刻写信告诉小马尔福这一切，又对不知该如何写起，只好在芦苇池边不停地思量着，直到天黑了才丧气地回到了陋居。

这一场惊天风波以金妮平安回归画上了句点，罗恩和赫敏的婚礼也不必推迟了，他们立刻把请帖都散发出去，又花了几天时间紧赶慢赶地装饰好了陋居，只等五月节那天的来临。

比尔现在已经调回了古灵阁总部，赶回陋居十分方便；常年在外的查理 韦斯莱也因为小弟弟的婚礼赶回了家；还有韦斯莱家的亲戚和邻居们也陆陆续续地赶来了，小隆巴顿夫妇也准时到场。哈利站在新郎的身边，格外替自己的好友感到高兴。他已经从失落中走了出来，平静地接受了自己与小马尔福先生只能保持友谊的事实。他甚至自暴自弃地把自己和小马尔福先生划为了两个世界的人，认为他们此后不会再有交集。正当他与其他伴郎交谈的时候，花厅外传来了一阵骚动。他好奇地朝外头看去，惊讶地看见了几位意想不到的客人——盛极一时的德拉库尔姐妹和陪同她们的小马尔福先生。最喜出望外的是比尔，自从他与芙蓉失联后就再也不肯提到她的芳名了，哪怕是为了她回到英国工作，也不肯把自己的情谊透露半分，而现在，他朝思暮想的人儿就在眼前，一时间比尔真是悲喜交加，但他很快整理好自己的情绪，上前招呼了芙蓉一行人。在他的彬彬有礼衬托下，芙蓉急切而快乐的眼神反而暴露了她的失态，她用蹩脚的英语朝比尔问了好，便干脆利落地请他单独谈谈去了；加布丽则找到了金妮，重新修复因时间和距离冲散的友谊去了。

哈利正陷在安排宾客座位的泥沼里脱不开身，他分神去看小马尔福先生，发现他一改之前盛气凌人的样子，竟与迪戈里先生攀谈起来。哈利顿时大为惊讶，心想小马尔福先生什么时候变得如此通情达理，但他很快就转移了视线，因为小马尔福先生朝他看来了。哈利立刻揽过了一堆烂摊子，使自己忙碌起来不去看他；小马尔福先生失望地继续和迪戈里先生谈话时，哈利又偷偷去打量起他。如此反复多次，他终于好好把小马尔福先生瞧了个仔细。说来奇怪，就在一周前他还跟自己说不要再去想小马尔福先生了，也给自己做足了思想准备，但他一看到小马尔福先生，之前对自己种种苦口婆心的劝解立刻崩塌得彻底，他没法控制自己不去看小马尔福先生，却又不愿让他瞧见自己关心他的样子，孰不知小马尔福先生也是同样的心思。

只有一位好友早就笃定了哈利心思，她笑盈盈地打量着这一对互生爱意又不知情的爱侣，悄悄对她的丈夫咬耳朵道：“我们马上就能出席另一场婚礼啦。”纳威正被其他人的敬酒忙得手忙脚乱，听到妻子的话也只是好奇地朝哈利和小马尔福先生看了看，并没有做评价。他的妻子也不着恼，只是越发关注这对欢喜冤家。

哈利强迫自己不去想小马尔福先生，努力沉浸在张罗婚礼的忙碌之中，当他终于能偷闲一会儿时，小马尔福先生叫住了他。哈利紧张地与他攀谈起来，说的话也都是些无关紧要的小事，不一会儿他就词穷了，窘迫地看这小马尔福先生；而小马尔福先生呢，他只不过是想和哈利亲近一些，因此他说什么都能照单全收。气氛有些沉默的时候，小马尔福先生还想开口说什么，但此时新郎新娘已经跳完了第一支舞，场面顿时热闹起来。混乱中有姑娘拉着哈利跳起了舞，自然也就打断了小马尔福先生的话。哈利既是懊恼，又因为小马尔福先生肯与他谈话而感到丝丝甜蜜，他心想虽然不能同小马尔福先生成为情侣，但至少现在他们还是能做上不远不近的好友的。

婚礼热热闹闹地持续了一整天，小马尔福先生半途就因为有事离场了，可他留下了德拉库尔姐妹，因为芙蓉和比尔已经彻底说开了话，不用再顾忌大小马尔福的考虑，这位大胆奔放的法国姑娘甚至当众吻了比尔，引起阵阵嘘声。哈利高兴地看着他的好友们纷纷有了好归宿，也多少得到了安慰。


	10. Chapter 10

婚礼后没多久，哈利就决定告别韦斯莱一家，打算回到戈德里克山谷陪伴他的教父了。彼时罗恩和赫敏已经去苏格兰岛上度蜜月去了，而哈利也正好赶去隆巴顿夫妇家取走他离开时匆忙落下的行李。他先是绕道去了伦敦，递交了傲罗选拔的表格，才回到德比郡。他路过伦敦的时候还想过会不会遇见小马尔福先生，但很可惜他并没有露面。哈利也不感到失望，只是一心要准备一个月后的考试，隆巴顿夫妇劝他在德比郡再住一段时候，哈利神使鬼差地答应了，也许他心里想着说不定能在此与小马尔福先生重逢呢。

有一天上午，哈利正要去斯普劳特教授家登门拜访，忽然从窗外看见一个气势汹汹的身影正朝着隆巴顿宅邸走来。他一眼就认出了那是斯内普教授，但这让他很是奇怪，斯内普教授甚少踏进隆巴顿宅邸，不知这次来意是什么。哈利开门迎接了他的到来，想要告诉他隆巴顿夫妇外出采买去了，只见斯内普教授用一种鄙夷的目光上下打量了他一眼，傲慢地开口道：

“波特先生，我这次上这儿来，你一定知道我是为了什么原因。你的良心也一定会告诉你我为什么要来。”

这可让哈利大为惊讶了。

“教授，你实在是想错了，我完全不明白您大驾光临的原由。”

斯内普一听他的话，露出了高深莫测的表情：“波特先生，你要知道，我向来很讨厌别人撒谎，也讨厌不知轻重的玩笑。无论你怎样惹人厌，看在你曾经是我学生的份上我都不愿再与你沾上什么关系。但是，事情一旦涉及到我和我关心的人，我自然要想你问个明白。两天以前，我听说了一个极其令人震惊的消息，芙蓉 德拉库尔小姐竟然要和韦斯莱家不知道哪一个臭小子结婚了，连你，也快要攀上我的世侄，好用这一桩婚事来侮辱他的家族和我的名声。我虽然明知这是荒谬的传言，出于对他的维护，我还是要上这儿来，把话跟你说清楚。”

“可我连你的世侄是谁都不知道呀！”

“你无须和我耍滑头，波特先生，我说的是我的世侄，德拉科 马尔福先生。”

哈利听到这里，又是诧异又是愤怒，他满脸通红地说道：“我真奇怪，你既然一心一意地认为这种事情毫无根据，又何必自找麻烦，跑来我这儿羞辱我一番？”

“你必须朝大家辟谣。”

“如果有这种谣言，我怎么不知道？何况如果真有这种流言，你急切的态度反而会弄假成真。”

哈利冷冷的回复激起了斯内普教授的怒气，他抬起头来，嘲弄道：“那你告诉我，难不成小马尔福先生会拿这种有辱声誉地流言大肆散播，这难道不是你该拼命传出去的吗？”

“我可从没听说过这种谣言。”

“那他到底有没有向你求过婚？”

“这话你应该去问小马尔福先生。斯内普教授，我敬你是我的教授，不愿出言顶撞你，但我也不能忍气吞声接受无来由的指责。”

“你有自知之明就好。”斯内普教授冷哼一声，“要知道小马尔福先生可是要和格林格拉斯小姐订婚的人，哪怕你有这种痴心妄想，也绝不可能得逞。”

斯内普的话叫哈利顿时心如刀绞，但他忍着痛苦说道：“那我倒要恭喜一声小马尔福先生了，只是这件事实在于我无关，我确实也没有听说过这种无稽之谈。”

“那你直接干脆地告诉我，你究竟跟他订婚没有？”

哈利很是想要一逞口舌之快，告诉他，他确实与小马尔福先生订婚了，但他仔细思考了一番，不情愿地说了一声：

“没有。”

斯内普教授得到自己满意的答案，露出一个讥笑来。

“那你向我保证，永远不和他订婚吗？”

这问题倒让哈利又惊又怒了，他冷冷地说道：“我不能答应这种事。”

“你以为这样就能破坏小马尔福先生的好姻缘吗？波特先生，你就和你爸爸一样不知廉耻，丝毫不讲道理。我把话放在这里，只有阿斯多利亚 格林格拉斯小姐这样出身良好、知书达理的小姐才配得上他，而你只是个粗野无知、不通情理的乡下小子，马尔福先生是绝不会答应你和他的婚事的。如果你要答应同小马尔福结婚，你可真就完完全全、彻彻底底地侮辱他了，而我绝不会让你的阴谋得逞。”

“我可不觉得我配不上小马尔福先生，我是否有资格与他结婚可不是你说了算的，如果是两个真心相爱的人有意结合，又怎么称得上是对人的羞辱呢？何况，我与小马尔福先生结婚，又不需要老马尔福先生来同意。我和他都是成年人，能够决定自己的婚姻。”

“这就是你的真心话？那我可知道该怎么办了，我会亲自去和老马尔福先生说清楚，也要把你这番不知羞耻的言论告诉小马尔福先生，好让他看清你的嘴脸。”斯内普教授怒气冲冲地一甩长袍，转身离开了隆巴顿府邸。

哈利也怒火高涨地关上了大门，独自回到房间里生闷气。等到他心平气和下来仔细思考了斯内普教授的话和他自己的答复，才感到后怕：他在小马尔福先生面前百般遮掩的心思，竟然就这样轻易地朝他讨厌的人说了出来。他不由得担心这位恶毒的教授，如果他朝老马尔福先生那儿告上一状，又或者把他不可告人的念想告诉了小马尔福先生，这该多让人惭愧啊！

他反复思量许久，越觉得自己的冲动将会造成不可挽回的后果。可是话已经说出去了，哪怕小马尔福先生以此来羞辱他，来嘲笑他对一个自己亲口拒绝过求婚的人竟抱有痴心妄想，那也是他应得的下场。

哈利实在是坐立难安，但他也无法可想了，只能硬着头皮等待这番冲动言语后的审判。他坐立难安，只好起身去德文特河边走走散心，可是就连这河水和河畔的景色也都能让他联想到小马尔福先生和他们之间种种过去，让他的心变得无比柔软。

他仔细回想着和小马尔福先生相处的点点滴滴，时而开心，时而懊恼，不知不觉中度过了难捱的一整天。黄昏降临时他终于意识到了时间的流逝，只能恋恋不舍地沿着德文特河边的小路慢慢走回隆巴顿府邸。

路上的景色与他上次来时已大不相同，初春的草地上只有些新芽，还被浓重的露水压得直不起腰，德文特河的水位也比现在低得多，一切都是灰蒙蒙的，只是在灰败中微微透露出生机；而现在已经是初夏了，森林和草地都是那么的生机勃勃，德文特河也流得十分欢快，处处都是热烈浓重的蓬勃绿意。

他又想起了最后一次与小马尔福先生在德文特河边相遇的场景。说来奇怪，那明明是个潮湿阴冷、薄雾漫天的清晨，但他现在回想起来，只觉得有种说不出的甜蜜。他还有很多心里话想向小马尔福先生倾诉，但这一切都是徒劳，他只能等到恰当的时机，好有机会能再见到小马尔福先生。

他是这么想着的，眼前真的出现了一个人。哈利惊呆了，他瞪大眼睛看着来人，舍不得眨眼。

德拉科 马尔福一路小跑来，他凌乱的金发贴在脸上，脸颊因为跑动泛起健康的潮红。他狼狈地在哈利面前弯腰喘气，好一会儿才有力气直起身子开口说话。

“西弗勒斯告诉了我你和他的谈话。”他微微歇了一口气，哈利则因为这句话而涨红了脸，“我为他的无礼向你表示歉意。我也为自己现在的莽撞而感到过意不去，但我实在是在乎他告诉我的那番话里的含义。也许是我揣测过头了，可是我不愿放弃这其中一丝丝的可能性。”

他的话说的颠三倒四，前言不搭后语。

“我知道这实在是不可理喻，在被你拒绝求婚后还对你抱有想法，而且这种心情愈演愈烈，直到我会忍不住因为这一点可能而从千里之外赶来——甚至忘记了我会幻影显形。但是，波特先生，我只想告诉你，我的心意和一月份一样未改变分毫，而无论你的心意如何，且不用顾虑我做了什么事情，我只要你一句话，我便再也不会提起这件事了。”

哈利又惊又喜地看着眼前慌乱的小马尔福先生，他急切地想要回应他，但忽然一下就说不出话来了。他上前一步，又后退了一点，想了想又朝前走一步，和小马尔福先生比肩而立。他满怀爱意地注视着小马尔福先生，终于说道：

“我不会让你有时间嘲笑我的愚蠢的，马尔福先生。如果时间能回到一月份，要我再在你的面前，听完你无礼又傲慢的话，做一番选择的话，我的回答是不；但是现在，你这样狼狈的站在我面前，要我做一番选择的话，我的答案是……”

“我愿意，德拉科，我很愿意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -END-


End file.
